


Elysium

by ND_Tardis



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Disco Elysium & Madoka Magica, Memory Loss
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 41,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ND_Tardis/pseuds/ND_Tardis
Summary: 尝试用极乐迪斯科主角的大背景条件来圆一个好兆头的故事。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Good Omens fanfics of NDT





	1. Chapter 1

·

他从一片虚无中醒来，身子下坐着的是古怪的王座，眼前是陌生又冷清的性冷淡风公寓，只有养绿植的地方有一点光亮带来暖意。头疼到要裂开，对宿醉的痛苦感知掺杂起涌入脑海的疑问：我是谁？我在哪儿？

他不记得自己是谁。

他起身走动，裹着细瘦双腿的裤子紧得慌，走起路来别扭得很。他回头看了看适才还坐着的那个"椅子"，只有自大鬼才会用美术品拍卖行里的真品作为普通椅子来用，这玩意儿应该送到博物馆去，墙上的蒙娜丽莎草稿也是。

他似乎对艺术品有着独特的感知，他知道这屋子里的都是真到不能再真的无价之宝，他应该在美术品拍卖行工作，佳士得之类的，或者在博物馆工作。

说起来这间公寓在什么地方呢？他拉开百叶窗，外头的天光亮得他睁不开眼。一旁办公桌上有一副墨镜，他便赶紧顺了戴上。

呼，这下亮度刚好。他意识到自己的眼睛可能有什么伴着惧光现象的病症。窗外是落叶知秋的时节，河水潺潺流过这个国家的心脏，塔桥、摩天轮和那颇具辨识度的钟楼告诉着他，这是伦敦，是游离于欧洲大陆之外的不列颠群岛、那曾经被称为日不落帝国的英国首都。

这景象他万分熟悉，似乎自己不只看了几十年那么简单，从那大本钟刚建起来的时分，到它由于蒸汽机的发明被雾霭包裹起来，又到召开万国博览会的水晶宫，再到战火纷飞的日子，最后如现在的泰晤士河一般平静下来。不知怎地，看着河对过的维多利亚堤岸，他有些伤感。

似乎是唤起了不该被记起的回忆，头又开始痛起来。

他看着这些景象的时候，身边都应该有一个人陪同，可那人的面目看不真切，像是被人抽出然后缠结在一起的磁带，白噪音一般毛剌剌地响着，在那被称之为回忆的东西里烧出一个黑洞洞的窟窿。

他得找止疼药。尽管在拒绝了忆起什么之后头痛在慢慢缓解，但他不保证什么时候这不明缘由的小恙又会发作。好在他这些身为人类的常识没丢……

等一下，他为什么会提到"人类"？他低头看了看自己的身子，应该早就不是想象力丰富的学生时代，或者他到现在还是"中二病"晚期？

但至少，现在这个什么都不知道的自己没有如此愚蠢。

答录机旁出现了一盒止痛片，还有一杯水，可他总感觉之前并没有在这偌大的办公桌上看到它们。虽然心怀疑虑，但他还是吃了两粒，以防万一。

接下来，他得知道自己是谁。这公寓他并不陌生，直觉告诉他，这儿要么是他工作的地方，要么就是他的房子。而这两者中的任何一个，都必定会有关于他的身份信息，手机、社保卡、驾照、房产证、工作证…… 他拉开那豪华办公桌的抽屉察看，令人失望的是这桌子徒有其表，这些抽屉里什么都没有。答录机旁有一个银盒，他拿起来端详，也是个价值不菲的玩意儿。他将其打开，里面是一把不知哪里的黄铜钥匙。

这钥匙似乎能打开他的某扇记忆之门，但他对这把朴实的老钥匙什么印象都没有，也没有任何感觉。他把它放进了西装口袋。这间房里剩下的就是几台电视，一个书架，还有规整摆放的几件古董美术品，包括那把恶趣味的椅子。

他走到那满是绿植的中庭，窗台上摆着醒酒器和酒杯，已经空了。屋子里没有风，身旁的绿植叶子却抖个不停，他没来由地感到烦躁。

"别闹。"

他也不知道他为什么要对着几盆花草说这个，但两个字刚说出口，那些绿叶便似听懂了一般不再抖动。空气里弥漫着诡谲的气息。应该只是大楼的中央空调或通风口的原因，他尝试说服自己，可似乎没有什么作用。

·

他翻遍了那间黑灰色的公寓，都没有找到哪怕一张便签那样有用的信息。讲道理，这样的桥段经常出现在电影和RPG游戏中；而一般来说，主角都会在初始地点找到些什么鸡毛蒜皮的小线索，可这间干净过头了的公寓里什么都没有。书架上的书似乎也都是摆设，和刚买来时一样新，除了一本天文百科全书似乎被撕下了几页。

出门走走也许有助于记忆的恢复，他便离开了公寓楼。他在床头发现了公寓的门卡，那把黄铜钥匙不是这间公寓的。

高层楼下停着一部特别帅气的古董宾利，漆黑的车身锃光发亮，看得出车主对它十分爱惜。这样的车应该放在博物馆里展示或是私人珍藏，而不是这样大摇大摆地停在公共停车位里。他带着如此这般的思绪从老宾利一旁走过，那古董车的车灯突然闪了两下，把他吓得不轻；随后驾驶座的车门缓缓打开，似是对他的邀请。

这车……是加装了什么新时代的智能识别工具吗？还是红外线远程控制？他环顾四周，路上的人们行色匆匆，似是没有什么拿着遥控器看好戏的家伙。那……

这车……莫非是我的？

一般这样的桥段出现在电影里，车底盘上应该都会装了炸弹。他好歹还惜命，便头也不回地往最近的公交站走去，身后传来"咔哒"一声车门合拢的声响。

他并不知道自己要去哪里，看着站牌上密密麻麻的地点他只觉得头大，更让他烦心的是，他身上一个便士都没有，更不要说英镑和IC卡。他似乎哪里都去不了。好在公寓离泰晤士河并不是很远，他选择慢慢踱到泰晤士河边发会儿呆。

他不知道自己在河边的长椅上坐了多久，他希冀粼粼波光和徐徐微风能带回他的一些记忆；可天色渐晚，华灯初上，河边的酒吧都开始热闹起来，他还是什么都记不得。他只感到对伦敦这个城市的熟稔，和也许是由于衰败的秋日而出现的一丝伤感。

他打算回去了，回那个空无一物的公寓里去，可在堤岸外的停车场里，他见到了那辆老宾利。亮起来的车灯在暗夜中招摇得过分，驾驶座上没有任何身影，车门依旧在他靠近时缓缓打开，带着轻微的"吱呀"声响。这和他公寓里那些会听人话的植物一样诡异。他在车门边站了一会儿，遂悄声说：

"如果我是你的主人，这是你对我的邀请，那赶紧把车灯关了，亮得晃眼。"

话音刚落，两盏大车灯便黯淡下去了。他坐上驾驶座，关上车门，继续发呆。

他其实得到了足够多的信息，只是他不想承认那个可能性。死气沉沉的房间，会听人话的植物和老爷车，对工业革命和战争时期的印象，文艺复兴时期的达芬奇画作，金雀花王朝时期的公爵王座，21世纪初期的时间点，还有……他摘下脸上的墨镜，一对黄金兽瞳在黑暗中闪闪发亮。就算夜幕低垂，就算辉光熹微，就算他还带着墨镜，也不影响他视物清晰。

他不是人类。

他不知道自己是什么。妖精？吸血鬼？珍禽异兽？巫师？好像都不对。只是他好像活了极为长久的岁月，也悲伤了极为长久的岁月；而在因借酒浇愁失忆之前，似乎又添上了能填满大西洋的悲哀。

他不是很想回那个空荡荡的黑灰色房间，他很明确地知道自己现在需要的不是这个，他应该需要……更温暖的东西，能助他度过这秋风萧瑟和……寂寥难眠之夜的东西。壁炉柴禾的噼啪火光，高级红茶的佛手柑香，满载历史与尘世的……书卷。在乱糟糟瞎堆砌着的旧书堆中，有一个浅金色脑袋在忙前忙后，似是听到有人进店的脚步，他转过头来——

咔——

影像和声音被硬生生截断，脑海里浮现的又是一团缠绕在一起的黑线，像被小孩子的胡乱涂鸦毁坏的旧照片。那人转过身来了，带着些隐忍的喜悦，可他看不到那人的脸。

太阳穴突突地跳，脑袋的核心部位又开始隐隐作痛，他很庆幸之前吃下了那不明缘由出现的止疼药。现在想来，那也只是因为他非人的身份而下意识使用了魔法的关系。

但是他现在知道自己要去哪里了。

那看不清面目之人的所在是一家旧书店，书店的门外是一条人来人往的小街道，有咖啡厅、茶叶店和中餐馆……

"……苏活……"

耳畔回响起不知何人的声音，上下文都不甚清晰，唯一能听清的便是"苏活"这个词。只是那人假正经的音调让他有些怀念，不是很标准的英国上流贵族腔能让他情不自禁地嘴角上扬。他应该能记起那人是谁，他很快就要碰到那团微光了……

"啊——"

脑子像是被针直直插入海马体那样刺痛起来，他趴在了方向盘上。止痛药的时效似乎是过了，亦或者是他不该触碰与那团缠结在一起的黑线有关的回忆。明明就差一点点，明明他都能感受到那光芒的热度……

"啧，又来，唔……"

他不该触碰那束光芒，那只会让他疼痛，他应该沉溺于温柔的黑暗之中。好奇会害死猫，在情况好转些之前，在他明确自己身份之前，最好还是不要去碰这段回忆了。那真的很疼，如同受了酷刑一般，他不清楚自己现在这个情况是不是还能开车。他需要一些止疼药，或者什么别的东西。车载广播下的小抽屉突然打开，里面有几盒开过的药，与公寓里自己吃下的不同，药盒上写着"安非他命"。

原来他是这样的东西么，这样一个没用的非人长生生物。但他也顾不上这个了，他更在意脑中跳出的、明摆着是指"苏活区"的提示，和那家有些过于古典的旧书店。他生吞了两粒安非他命，待药效起来，待兴奋冲没了血管中剩余的所有痛苦，他遂挂档踩油门，老宾利在伦敦的璀璨夜色中绝尘而去。

他算是认清了自己。是的，他是个痞子、流氓、不怎么样的家伙，看起来像是个邪恶的资本家富二代。不管他究竟是什么物种，反正他都不会是正派人物，就算车载储物箱里是正经的药用安非他命，而不是违禁的甲基安非他命。

·

他不知道那家旧书店究竟在苏活区的哪个街角，只好穷举。一到苏活区他便降下车速，一条街道一个路口仔仔细细地巡查过去。他终是停在了一家翻着闭店门牌却依旧灯火通明的老旧两层小楼跟前。街边几盏坏了的铸铁路灯还没人来修，茶叶店翻了牌子拉了灯准备歇业，咖啡厅摆出"欢乐时光（happy hours）"的招牌摇身一变成为夜晚的小酒吧，中餐馆的外卖员小跑着掠过车前。如此这般尘世，他无比熟悉，无比怀念。

他应该要直接下车，大大咧咧地拉开旧书店的玻璃门，不管门口的营业牌究竟翻着什么，可他犹疑了。副驾驶座上应该有什么东西，一向都会有什么东西的，他会拿着这个东西进入书店，而那人也总是会愉快地接过那些东西。

是的，"那些"东西。这副驾驶座上应该有的物什不总是相同。有时会带着乳脂奶油或砂糖的腻歪味道，把他整个车子都染的甜腻腻的，是红丝绒、可丽饼、黄油曲奇、马卡龙、纸杯蛋糕那样的可爱甜点；有时会弥漫起过于浓烈的花香，这种时候他总是会摇下车窗抽烟，是玫瑰、百合、满天星、绣球花等等组成的应季花束；更多的时候，只是一个平平无奇的小盒子，里头是一盒伯爵茶、可可粉、或是一瓶上好的红酒、或是两张西区剧院的戏票。

不带礼物的时候也是有的，但他就不会不请自来，而是在一家看起来十分不错的饭店，或是在特拉法加广场附近的某个公园，和那人碰头。他应该要记得那家饭店、那个公园的名字，可他想不起来了。饭店的内饰，公园的景致，甚至现在车窗外那家紧闭着店门的书店里头是什么样子，似乎都随着那人的记忆而被一一抹去了，他只知道一些模糊的印象，没法将那些如近视眼般看到的模糊景物给具像化。

他应该在这个时间问候这位店主吗？会不会打扰到他？他突然开始思考这样的问题，而这与他之前对自己下的断言格格不入，他不应该有任何通情达理的意识。他应该一不做二不休，应该以自己的记忆恢复为最优先，他应该是这样的一个人。

他戴上墨镜下了车，却在推门欲入时迟疑了片刻，抬手叩了三声，方才推门进店。

空气中的微尘沾染着暖洋洋的灯火和热可可的香甜气息，店内的书架上乱中有序地摆放着各种各样古版书籍，搞不好古巴比伦的泥板、古埃及的纸莎草、耶稣基督时期的羊皮纸，都能在这里找到。书店内室传来窸窣声响，随即一个和他脑中那带着点儿做作的蹩脚贵族腔如出一辙的声音飘了出来：

"抱歉，我们已经打烊了，只是门还没锁，明天请早。"

一位有着浅金色短卷发的儒雅男性走了过来。他脑中的那人是这个样子的吗？好像是，又好像不是。但至少，应该没有那么生分；应该在他进店的那个刹那，那人就能认出他是谁。

男人有着橄榄色的眼睛和乖巧的圆脸，穿着法兰绒都被磨秃了的米黄色西装三件套，营业式微笑十分平易近人，可那笑魇在见到他的一瞬就烟消云散了，他只觉得男人像一只受了惊的小麻雀。但店主终是平静下来，带着些仿佛有血海深仇的愠怒质问他：

"哦我和你说过多少次了，我不认识你！我怎么可能认识一个恶魔呢！"

恶魔？好吧，这下他确认了，他不是妖精也不是吸血鬼，不是巫师也不是异兽，他是个恶魔。而且好像骚扰了这位和善的店主不少时日。

"哦，我只是……"他突然不知道自己应该说什么。男人的表现和他脑海里的那个人截然相反，他不清楚是否应该问面前这位看似良善的店主关于自己的问题，更何况这个男人似乎是与恶魔势不两立的那类人，问他可能也不会有结果。

男人歪了歪脑袋，表示自己在听，也表示请他有话直说别浪费自己时间。

他突然原因不明地害怕起来，舌头像是打了结，一句话也说不出；脚像是粘在了地板上，动不了分毫；鼻腔里都是焦灼的空气，呼吸都感到艰难。安非他命的药效不应该这么短，可他的头又开始疼了。他想说抱歉浪费了对方的时间，可他根本说不出"抱歉"这个词。他是恶魔，恶魔不需要"抱歉"。

"喂，你没事吧？"对方似是不耐烦了，眉头都皱了起来。

"不，我只是……"他应该直截了当地问男人，知不知道他是谁，能不能帮他找回记忆，可在知道他是个恶魔之后，这些似乎都不应该问了，这些都是不需要答案的问题。他开始有点儿像喝断片酒一般，眼前闪现不明黑色帧。他得逃离这个地方，这里和他所期待的截然相反。他是来苏活区寻找救赎的，可对一个恶魔根本没有救赎可言。

只是，他挪不动步子。

"你刚才说过这个了。"天使倒是觉得面前的恶魔有哪里不对，他闪烁其词，似乎想说什么却又说不出口，和天使概念里恶魔的癫狂与直接完全不同。但他也有些不耐烦，一个恶魔杵在自己书店里并不是什么好事。

"唔……我的，名字。"头又开始疼了，他几乎是咬着牙从齿缝里挤出一个个音节，"请告诉我，我的，名字。我，出了点……问题。"

天使眉头皱更紧了。这条蛇忘记了自己的名字？这是多么荒谬的一件事，更不要说昨天早上他还过来可怜巴巴地揪着自己，硬说自己记得他，自己不可能忘记他。那场面并不好看，客人都被这条蛇给吓走了。天使纯粹只是"知道"恶魔叫什么名字，也就是地狱名册上匆匆掠过的一行没什么意义的文字。他与这条蛇没什么交情，也自然不知道为什么这条蛇要每天每天地来骚扰他，还总是带着不小的酒气，尽管这家伙从来不在自己这小小的一亩三分地里做什么坏事情。

只是闹到自己失忆这也太……天使有点无话可说，天上地下上万年的时光里似乎还没有任何一个永生种失忆的先例。他得提高警惕，毕竟这恶魔可是巧舌如簧的伊甸之蛇，骗夏娃吃下了禁果的那位，他也不是不可能来直接利用天使的善良，谁知道这大黑蛇究竟是来干什么的。

"恶魔先生，你应该只是喝醉了，回你的窝里去睡一觉就会好的。"

喝醉了……也对，他现在完全就是宿醉的表现，公寓窗台上空了的醒酒器也早就诉说着，他前一天晚上应该喝了不少的酒。但"回窝里去"……他并不觉得那间高级大平层是他的"窝"，那里没有什么怀念的东西，可这里……红木书架散发出令人安心的木香，浸满历史尘嚣的纸张耳语着旧日往事。这间书店，对他而言比那间苍白的公寓更像一个……"家"。

可他是个恶魔，他做尽了坏事，他不该有"家"。"家"不欢迎他，这间书店也不欢迎他。

"……您刚刚说，我是一个'恶魔'。"他稍微接受了些自己感知到的痛苦事实，"希望您不是在揶揄我。您所说的'恶魔'，的确就是指宗教意义上的超自然生物，是吗？"

天使越来越不懂这个跟踪狂恶魔了，刚刚突然好像开始头疼，说自己失忆了，现在又来向自己确认此"恶魔"是否是彼"恶魔"。这家伙脑子可能真的出了什么问题。

而且，这老蛇似乎没发现他是个天使，太反常了。

"你是能使用奇迹，或是黑魔法来干涉世界的东西。就像我是个天使，所以我知道你是个恶魔。"

天使想了想，还是决定交自己的底，否则根本无法解释超自然生物之类的问题。然后他就看面前的恶魔愣了一下，随后有些惊恐地退了两步，夺门而去，落荒而逃。

"喂！等一下！你还什么都没……"

空气中的灰尘颗粒都在不住地发颤，天使根本没能叫住那个有些发癫的家伙。皮鞋下踩到了什么硬邦邦的玩意儿，天使捡起了一把黄铜钥匙，似乎是那个恶魔落下的；奇怪的是，这钥匙散发着极为浓重的神圣气息，应该是某间教堂的，钥匙形状是圣十字和玫瑰花。按道理来说，恶魔握着都会感到蚀骨的痛苦，可那个家伙为什么会持有这样的东西？他也并未来得及将黑蛇的名字告诉那个明显病了的恶魔。天使看着手里的黄铜钥匙，感到些许抱歉。

·

那人是天使，他是个恶魔。他为什么会认识一个天使？他为什么要去骚扰一个天使？他为什么对一位天使的书店有留恋之情？那个天使为什么会认识他？不对，那个天使"其实"不认识他，这样才是对的。或者说，自己那些如金子般闪闪发光的、如蜜糖般甘之若饴的模糊记忆，都是错误的，它们都不曾存在过，或者"不应该"存在过，所以他每每要忆起的片刻，脑袋就会像打了钢钉那样疼痛欲裂。

好心的老宾利把失了魂的他送回公寓楼下，他却只是变出了条毯子，蜷到后座上睡下。他不想回那个冷冷清清的地方，而且他有一些不明所以的预感，如果自己回去，立马就会有人来找他，还是他非常不想见到的人。的确，两位地狱公爵正坐在会客厅的沙发上等他回来，昨天的每月例行工作报告会议这家伙没来。

他是被第二天早上老宾利的车门开合声吵醒的，他略带疑问地看着前座的两个……邋里邋遢的家伙，他似乎认识他们，那他们应该也是恶魔，但他们是谁？

"你这条老蛇居然躲在这种地方，这可真不像你。"驾驶座上的黑人这么说，他的肩上趴着一只蜥蜴。

"应该是知道翘了例会，害怕了吧。"副驾驶座上满脸溃烂的白发男子得意地笑起来，恶魔能从后视镜里看到那人发隙间蠕动的蛆虫。

不谈"老蛇"、"例会"这两个他捕捉到的关键词，这两个浪人般的家伙似乎是他作为恶魔的同事或者朋友，他们应该知道他的名字。

"……我前几天喝醉了酒，还嗑了点好玩意儿，到现在都不是很清醒。"他得装成漫不经心地问起名字的事，他有那样的直觉，失忆了的事不应该让过多恶魔知道，不应该让他不信任的人知道，"我叫什么来着？"

"哈！老蛇你可真是喝高了啊！"果不其然那满身蛆的恶魔嘲讽起他来，"让我来告诉你吧，你可是大名鼎鼎的……诶？你叫什么来着？"

什么？

"喂，利古尔，你还记得他的名字吗？"那恶魔问起驾驶座上的黑人，后者思索了一下，突然疑惑地看了看后座的当事人，然后对发问者摇了摇头。

"哦……估计是这家伙干的好事所造成的副作用。"蛆先生，姑且就这么叫吧，明显比那个黑人恶魔高一个职位，而他应该比这两个家伙职位都要低，但听起来他似乎是个乐得逍遥自在还时不时会对他们颐指气使的家伙。而且，他们叫他"老蛇"，他应该是一条蛇。恶魔是一条蛇，这非常合理。

"好事？"

"看你这糊涂样你应该是不可能记得了。"那黑人恶魔发动了老宾利，不知为何，一丝厌恶和愤恨漫上他心头，他得在手机日程提醒里加上"洗车"这一事项。

"你这个月KPI登顶，大家都在等你的报告。不过看你这样估计是没戏。"蛆先生补充道，"整个地狱都知道了，你折磨了一位天使，你让一位天使沉入无边的痛苦之中。"

什么？他是这么厉害的恶魔吗？

"那天使的哀号可是天堂地狱都听见了，尖利的圣洁咆哮，没点能耐的恶魔，就算在地狱里，也被震成了粉末。"

"好多人耳膜都被震坏了，医疗部这几天可是忙飞了。"

他听前座的两人左一言右一语地絮叨，慢慢在脑中拼合出他作为一个恶魔的形态：他是伊甸园里那条引诱夏娃吃下了苹果的黑蛇，有着桀骜不驯的红发和咄咄逼人的金瞳；是逍遥恣肆的地狱一线员工，拒绝升职，在人间消磨的时间比在地狱的要长久；KPI总是十分理想，但其实是个死线战士，不会奉承领导，在地狱得罪挺多人，但碍于他深不见底的实力也没多少家伙来招惹他。几天前的事件对地狱来说几乎是灾难性的，他似乎折磨了一名天使，那天使的哭号持续了三天三夜，人间的伦敦下了三天三夜的暴雨，连有百年历史的伦敦下水道系统都难以负荷，几乎整个地狱都在等他进行报告详述。灾难性事件势必会带来一些后遗症般的影响，前座的两个家伙似乎就将其归为没人记得他的名字这件事。

"繁复冗长的摇摆叹息"，他的真名签名似乎给人一种这样的印象，来接他的两位恶魔只交代了这点事情。他感觉有哪里逻辑不通，但也说不出个所以然，他手里的讯息还是太少，比如那位受难的天使是谁？自己究竟做了什么？但在那之前，他最好还是先跟着找上门来的这两个家伙去一次地狱。按他们的说法，他应该去见一个叫做别西卜的恶魔，七宗罪中"暴食"的主宰。

地狱给他的第一印象可以用三个字来形容——脏乱差。他不知道以前的自己是不是也是这么想的，但答案估计是肯定的，毕竟与这儿比起来，那没什么生气的公寓简直是一个洁癖强迫症所居住的地方。把他送到别西卜的王座前，蛆先生和黑人蜥蜴先生就离开了。他的顶头上司周围盘旋着好几只苍蝇，嘴边沾着一圈没吃干净的食物，这就是"暴食"在地狱的样貌。

"说说吧，究竟发生了什么事？"

这个人可以信任吗？这个问题似乎很愚蠢，恶魔没有一个值得信任。但他的情况似乎必须告诉什么人，否则他没法掌握更多信息。

"其实……我也不是很清楚。"他打算隐瞒一部分事情，"在那件事情之后，我灌了自己很多酒，也碰了些兴奋剂之类的玩意儿……您也应该听那两位说了，他们是在宾利车的后座找到我的，我好像醉得不省人事。"

"你应该好好放纵一下的，那应该也对你造成了不小的影响。"上司敲了敲王座的扶手，"我给你一个月的时间，你写一封详尽的报告呈上来，这事儿就算了了。毕竟你的成果撒旦他已经收到了。"

一个月，他的记忆就算不恢复应该也掌握足够多关于那件事的信息了，一份报告应是信手拈来。他应允了。

·

他将老爷车停在威斯敏斯特教堂的停车场，下车走到威斯敏斯特桥，在沿路的摊贩顺了笔记本和笔，倚在桥边写写画画，整理思绪。天空从澄澈的湛蓝变成梦幻的紫罗兰，然后是火焰般的晚霞。路灯在昼夜交错时分亮起，本应人流如织的威斯敏斯特桥渐渐没了人烟。初秋不该出现的雾霭在恶魔脚下缠绕，耳边发动机的引擎声逐渐淡去，这21世纪的伦敦似乎变成了她曾被人抛弃的雾都模样。倚在桥边的他没有意识到这些，他净顾着在笔记本上整理自己脑中繁杂的所有信息。

"没有想起你的名字吗？"脚步声渐近，来人发话，他这才抬头理会。

来人似乎是在去一场葬礼的路上，穿着一身了无生气的黑色正式西装，手里拿着一束百合花，黯淡的红发在脑后随意扎成燕尾，浅色墨镜后的瞳孔是璀璨黄金。那人是他，却又不是他，至少不是现在的他，不是某个依旧桀骜不驯放荡不羁的伊甸之蛇，他永远也不可能像那样把领带打得整整齐齐，或者至少，不可能如此无聊地穿白衬衫打黑领带，像是侍应生那样。

像是……侍应生那样。

他脑子里突然闪过某个孩子生日聚会的场景，派对上来了个蹩脚的魔术师，然后就是小鬼们胡闹的蛋糕大战，他似乎穿着与来人截然相反的白色侍应生装束，袖管沾上了些孩子们糊过来的奶油，他坐上老宾利，而副驾驶车门开合，坐上了什么人……

似掠过一阵闪电和落雷，他的脑子告诉他不要再想下去了，头像要碎裂一般疼痛，他不知道那个自己，也许是未来的伊甸之蛇带来了什么。

"你现在暂时还不需要知道这么多。"那人又走近了些，他开始能闻到百合花的香气，"你应该要先知道自己的名字，我的名字。"

"你叫A.J.Crowley，安东尼·约伯·克罗利。"

"你是伊甸之蛇，你是个恶魔，你暂时知道这些就够了。"

那人走过他身侧，百合花香掩盖了他身上死亡、暗夜与烈焰的气息。那片刻他脑中的迷雾似乎散开了少许，他确实意识到自己的名字是安东尼·约伯·克罗利，他曾经叫克劳利（Crawley），但那对蛇类的爬行嘲讽过于明显，他便自行改掉了。

他赶紧转过身，意欲抓住那个老成些的自己，那人却转过身来，脸上是他无数次在脑中看见的漆黑缠绕荆棘。

"你……%¥#@……不该……%&#@触碰这个，"那团纠缠着的不祥之物对他说话，带着恼人的电讯杂音，"永远……@%#不要碰……"

"那不是你需要知道的东西。"

那人的声音突然明晰起来，但他的眼中早是没有那个自己。浓雾散去，他依旧站在人流如织的威斯敏斯特桥上，背后的车道上是川流不息的公交与私家车，发动机不满的轰鸣声响似是叫嚣着晚高峰的来临。他意外地不觉得见到另一个自己是极不寻常的事情，他只觉得那个他看起来很悲伤，像是被迫套上了死亡、暗夜与烈焰的锁链，为了什么人。

"诶？克罗利，好巧啊。晚上好。"有人在身后叫着他刚取回的名字，他回头看向来人，是那间苏活区旧书店的店主天使。

他记得昨日与这天使的对话并不愉快，他不明白天使为什么要主动找上自己；就算真的是偶遇，论常理，这天使也应该绕开他走才是。

"……有什么事吗？"他回问，"你对我昨日的到来并不乐意，为什么又来主动找我搭话？"

"哦，"那天使看起来窘迫起来，毕竟恶魔所说的并没有什么错，"我只是……感到挺抱歉的，毕竟昨天你看起来的确十分迷茫并且需要帮助。不过看起来你已经没有问题了，而且似乎也想起来了自己的名字。"

他顿了一下，点了点头。

"所以，你就是打算搭我的肩，然后说'抱歉昨天没来得及告诉你，你叫安东尼·约伯·克罗利'？"

他从天使的脸上看出被冒犯了的神情。在取回名字后，他脑子里每一个神经元突触似乎都在告诉他，因为他曾经很爱那间书店，他很爱这个与自己没有任何交情的天使，所以他得把这个天使推得远远的，就算他还没有想起来他究竟与这个奶油华夫色调的天使有什么恩怨纠葛。

"算是吧，我只是对这事儿感到抱歉并且想尽绵薄之力而已。不过，"天使从西装口袋里掏出了那把黄铜钥匙，"主要还是来把这东西还给你，你昨天掉在我书店了。"

他几乎忘了这把钥匙的存在，这个蹊跷的存在。他并不知道这把钥匙究竟是用来打开什么地方的锁扣，一点儿零星的印象都没有。

看老蛇完好无虞地接过钥匙，天使在惊诧的同时不免多嘴了几句：

"呃，你知道这应该是某间教堂的钥匙吧？圣十字和玫瑰花。"

"是吗？"对他而言，这只是又一个和过去有关的线索，这可能是一间教堂的钥匙。他并没有察觉什么不对劲。

天使叹了口气，这恶魔明显没有意识到问题所在。

"你应该已经知道你是个恶魔了，恶魔是无法不遭受圣洁的烧灼而进入教堂的，教堂的所有物也是一样。"

"那就意味着这不是某间教堂的钥匙。"对他而言，这也只是某个线索突然变得毫无意义然后消失不见，这不是一间教堂的钥匙。

"哦，也是。"天使手足无措起来，但天堂的直觉告诉他这把钥匙的确和什么神圣的东西有关，但在一个恶魔手上却什么反应都没有，这难免让人起疑，毕竟天使的直觉几乎不会有错，"但这意象普通人还是很少使用的，也许是我搞错了。"

"所以你说完了？"他看着路灯下依旧杵在原地的天使，一边挑起的眉毛展现出他的不耐烦。

"哦，我正要去吃晚饭，如果不介意的话……"

不知为何，他似乎知道这天使接下来要说什么，这样的调调在他长长的一生中似乎听了不知多少回了。这天使会邀请他一起吃晚饭，以前的他似乎总是会接受。他记得某间高级餐厅的三层塔下午茶，桌上细细长长的香槟杯闪烁着金色的干净光泽，天使总是搭一杯伯爵茶，而他则总是搭一杯上好的干邑。他总是会端着下巴看那假正经的天使说教他，说什么自己不应该和他一头，他们有各自自己的阵营什么的。奇妙的是，这段记忆浮现在脑海的时候，他不再有尖锐的抗拒心情，那该死的头痛也没有发作。

但这天使根本与他不熟，为什么以前的他会经常与天使有这样的约会？矛盾出现了，的确有什么事情说不通。

"不，我还有很多事情要做，没这个时间。"他本能地拒绝了，有什么在告诉着他，他不应该与天使走太近，就算那宿醉前的自己似乎非常想回到那不该出现的熟稔关系。

"那不打扰了。"天使察觉了自己的过分熟络，抱歉地笑了笑转身离开。他的确不该做这种越界的事，还是对一个曾经的骚扰跟踪狂恶魔，但他也在意，在意那黑蛇失忆前说的话。

"你记得我的，你记得我的不是吗？"

"我是克罗利啊，我们一起阻止了世界末日不是吗？"

"我求你，不要开玩笑了，我跪下来求你了。"

"亚茨拉斐尔。"

天使还能清晰地叙述出那黑蛇的嗓音是如何被酒精和悲恸撕扯到沙哑，铄金的瞳孔是如何渗出泪来。可他们的悲欢并不相通。现在那恶魔也什么都不记得了，这疑问的答案便也无迹可寻。

"喂，等一下。"恶魔想起了什么，便叫住了天使。对他来说，现在更重要的是知道那所谓的"天使折磨"事件究竟是怎么一回事，而面前的书店店主也是天使之一，同伴受欺凌这么大的事情他不可能不知道。

天使听到了黑蛇的叫唤，停下了脚步。

"我知道我没这个资格问，"他走上前，像一个在录口供的雅痞警察，"你知不知道一件有天使受了折磨的事件？据说那天使的惨叫响彻天堂地狱三天三夜，伦敦下了三天的暴雨，而这件事的始作俑者似乎是我？"

"好像……没有听说过这回事。"天使思索了一会儿，然后摇了摇头，这样的事他完全没有耳闻，"最近没有堕天的记录，也没有受重伤天使的消息，一般来说我们都会通过天堂日报等渠道知道。天堂是不会瞒报的。"

又一个矛盾出现了，天堂和地狱的事件记录不符，而这在时间长河中哪怕一瞬都不会出现。

天使看了看表，似是预约的时间快到了，便匆匆离开，留恶魔一人在威斯敏斯特桥上呆望着那颇具地标性的议会大楼夜景。笔记本的纸张被夜风掀起，上面写满了密密麻麻的拉丁文信息，黄铜钥匙和天使事件两个词组上画了大大的圈。

·

—— TBC ——


	2. Chapter 2

·

他回了南岸的公寓，对着那把圣十字与玫瑰花的黄铜钥匙研究了一夜，最后得出结论：这玩意儿没有什么特别的。但对他来说，这应该是很重要的东西，否则他不会将其细心地存放在银盒里。再多思忖几个夜晚估计也不会迸发出什么灵感，他便将这钥匙放回办公桌上的银盒收好，万一粗心大意的他又把这玩意儿落在什么地方，再捡到的家伙可不一定有那旧书店的天使那样好心。

他得把过日子的重心放在怎么编撰出一份像模像样的"天使刑讯"事件报告上，否则一个月后他交不了差谁知道地狱那群恶魔会干出什么事情来。恶魔应该是不会死的，可这样难道不是更糟么？他都能想到地狱的严刑逼供会是什么样子，应该只会比中世纪女巫狩猎那时宗教裁判所的疯狂有过之而无不及，不一样的是他连招供都没法招，因为他什么都不知道。

办公桌上笔记本电脑屏幕在稍暗的室内发出荧荧蓝光，打开着一个空白文档。时不时会传来"叮"一声的邮件推送消息，都是他叫地狱档案室去查的玩意儿，可没有半点儿用场，那个文档界面还是空白着。

他也许应该从发现的矛盾点着手，回忆碎片与书店店主的矛盾，天堂与地狱事件记录的矛盾。他应该去找那个旧书店的天使再谈谈。草草给中厅的绿植喷了点水，他便驱车去了苏活。当然，这次他没忘记给那天使带上慰问品，尽管只是路边某家小咖啡店的栗子蛋糕。

"苍天啊，你怎么又来了？我不是和你说过……"

预料之中，天使并不是很待见他，这家伙并不希望恶魔到他店里来扰乱他的生意和日常工作汇报。这天似乎有天堂的上司在店里。

"我只是想来再确认一些事情。"

他探脑袋望向书店内里有个星象仪的大客厅，那儿有个中年男人正警惕地盯着他这边，是一名黑发紫瞳的美中年。从这人的眼睛中就能察觉出他不是一般的人类，考虑到这店主的身份，那位是天使也不奇怪。

"呃……你看，我上司在这里，你能不能下午再……"天使尝试推脱恶魔的"骚扰"请求，他不想身后的好领导把场面弄的十分难看，他不希望自己这些珍爱的书染上哪怕一滴恶魔血液。

"哦，那可是再好不过了。他是你的上司吧，你不知道的事情可能他会知道？"

他把蛋糕盒子摆上正门旁的小书桌，然后大步流星地往那位天使的方向走去，全然不顾店主在身后"克罗利！你不要命啦！哦这人怎么这样……"等等怨声载道的词藻。他也看到那位有着紫水晶一般瞳孔的帅气天使由于疑惑和惊讶而皱起了眉头。

可能是他过于坦荡和大大方方的提问，反而让那明显上一个阶级的天使放下了提防。尽管那位还是时不时冒出几句对地狱、对恶魔、对他的攻击性嘲讽，但他并不在意那些，他所需要的是信息，关于这个世界、关于某个事件的信息。他的脾气似乎比以前好了不知一星半点儿，从夹在当中尴尬万分的店主天使常常担忧地偷偷望向他的眼神就能看出来。

"抱歉的是，我们这边没有这样的记录。"似是觉得揶揄一个根本不会被激怒的恶魔有点无聊了，那个紫瞳的高阶天使拿出了一部透明终端机，查询了一下恶魔所提到的几个关键词，天使、折磨/刑讯、惨叫/尖叫/哀号、灾难/损失……那人也稍微进行了点关键词的多样性组合，但跳出来的事件与报告概要都是些明显不相关的东西，而且从时间上来看也并不正确。

"可这是整个地狱都知道了的事情。"从他事前请求的那些邮件上看，医疗部的确因此忙得不可开交，那些受伤恶魔身上的伤迹不可能是假的。

"那可能只是你们的撒旦先生又在发疯了。"高阶天使抛出了一句奇怪的话，"最近这事儿似乎特别频繁是不是，亚茨拉斐尔？"

他有点听不懂这神圣的词藻说的是什么。那应该是某位天使受到苦痛所造成的祸端，为什么和长期沉睡着的撒旦会有关系？天堂与地狱关于这个事件的认知与记录矛盾似乎越来越深。还有，这店主的名字……是亚茨拉斐尔么？这个单词开始一个字母一个字母地与他脑内某个和善天使的印象对上号，而那个模模糊糊的身影也开始逐渐和眼前的书店店主重合。

是的，亚茨拉斐尔是这间苏活区旧书店的店主，是常驻人间事务的天使。而克罗利与亚茨拉斐尔……不行，脑袋又隐隐痛了起来。他轻轻咳了两声，把欲深挖的思绪抹去，先别想这个了，就算那似乎是如巴黎圣母院彩色玻璃般璀璨绚烂的快乐记忆。

"是的，加百列。那造成伦敦内涝的暴雨也是撒旦的祸事。"有着羊毛般短发的书店店主无奈地叹了口气，似乎前几天伦敦的内涝费了他不少心力，"您那边确定过了吗？关于撒旦的封印……"

"没有问题。封印完好无损。只能说，遗憾的是……"高阶天使往恶魔这边瞥了一眼，"邪恶的力量又增长了几分。是时候向主征求对封印力量的增强了。"

"呃，有个恶魔在这里，说这些话是不是不太好？"

"嗯？可我看他似乎一点儿也不在意，是不是，克劳利？"

"是克罗利。"他的确不在意这两位天使对撒旦的诋毁，他只关心那过于荒谬了的矛盾。他有一个假说，但那便意味着撒旦早是在地上行走，甚至可以随意抓一个天使回他那地狱深处的魔窟去。他不能将这个假设告诉面前的天使们，他毕竟是个恶魔。

但撒旦为什么要用他的名号呢？为什么要将如此大"功"一件扣到他的头上呢？他这条伊甸之蛇对撒旦来说是很重要的吗？或者说，撒旦为什么不坦荡荡地用他自己的名号呢？为什么要多此一举呢？

脑中的疑问越来越多了，这不是个好现象。但至少，他知道那份报告要怎么编了，极尽笔墨去写他是如何严刑拷打一名天使就行，动机就写单纯地好奇天使的身体构造，包括他自己都不记得这天使叫什么的原因则是他把天使的尸骸上贡给撒旦吃掉了。完美。

心口传来隐约痛楚，像是被绣花针浅浅戳刺着心瓣，喉咙里像是塞了什么东西让他哽咽。他不知道这带着轻微痛苦的悲伤是从哪儿来的，有什么东西在告诉他，他不该这么想。

"亚茨拉斐尔，这种无关紧要的小事伸出援手就算了，但切记可别和一个恶魔深交。"那高阶天使像是护崽的母鸡一样告诫了书店天使，又狠狠给了恶魔一记眼刀，遂拍打着翅膀离开，书店的大客厅里洒下圣洁的光辉。

"呼，克罗利你也听到了，根本没有那种……"

天使悬着的心总算是放下了，加百列没有对恶魔做什么，没有把他的书店搞得一团糟，恶魔想确定的事情也有了答案，这家伙应该暂时不会再来骚扰自己了。可他回头看向恶魔的时候，后者却像个雕像一般傻愣着站在那里，看起来只是在发呆或是思考事情，但那周身缠绕着的死之寂静难以让他移开目光。书店里的声音似乎都被恶魔带走了，微风拂过书页，老鼠在木地板下穿行，座钟秒针轻轻转动，让星象仪缓慢运转着的齿轮啮合……都不再发出声响。

空气静得过分，静得没有生气，静得好如时间停驻，静得不似同一个世界。

"克罗利！"

天使的呼唤把他拉回现实，刚刚他似乎愣了一会儿神，在某种微弱的悲伤之后。天使看起来十分担心的样子，把着他的肩叫个不停，他只觉闹得慌。

"好了闭嘴吧。我就走了会儿神，想怎么编报告呢。"他挥挥手，把天使从身边赶开。

天使也只感觉刚才有一刹那的违和感，但具体是什么让他如此担心面前的恶魔，他却是有些记不清楚了。也许只是错觉罢了。

·

回公寓对着电脑码报告的时候他才发现，编报告是多么困难的一件事，曾几何时这对他来说似乎是家常便饭，他只是由衷地不想按之前安排好的逻辑思路写这份报告，尤为困难的是编纂那单纯好奇心的动机，因为他知道他并不是那样残暴的一个恶魔。

一个月的时间快到了，电脑里打了好几份无法说服他自己的废案，他很难再写出新的一份，他也不知道第二天究竟要交哪一份明显逻辑有误的报告给别西卜。想着是不是干脆睡上一觉，第二天随便抓一份打印了交过去，他抬起头伸了个懒腰，却发现房间里有什么不对劲。

初秋的日子不应该这么寒冷才对，呼吸之间都有雾气，脚下也如干冰特效一般沉着薄薄的雾霭。他起身走向发出些许光亮的中庭，那是回卧室的必经之路。然后在那满是绿植的中庭里，他又一次见到了那个老成的自己，百合花束插在窗台上他忘记收掉的醒酒器里。那人正仔细端详着中庭里的花草，似是注意到了什么，遂拿起一小盆绿萝转身问他：

"这盆得了叶斑病，你为什么不把它扔掉？"

绿萝的叶子上有一个不小的窟窿，像是被烟头烫出来的一般。那就是叶斑病，因为土壤中微量元素的配比不当而产生的植物病症。他的确之前留意到了这个，但那犯不着立时三刻就要将这小东西扔掉。还没等他回话，那人手中径直燃起火焰，只是待烈焰熄去，没有可想见的草木灰烬，而是一盆崭新的绿萝，健康的、没有叶斑病的绿萝。

"你是个享乐主义者，没必要花那么多时间在走形式的工作报告上，你知道他们不会看。"

那人将绿萝放回原来的位子，又察看起其他的植物，像是看着自己的孩子，并未看向他一眼，似是他并不重要。这人在批判他，批判他对地狱工作过于认真的态度。

"你是说我不应该把地狱的KPI当一回事？"

"是的，那只不过，"玻璃窗上浮现出一页幻灯片的全息投影，那人只抬了抬手，他便看到投影上他的KPI那一栏猛增了好几个百分点，业绩柱形图也冲到了最高，"是可以随意篡改的图表罢了。"

他立马意识到面前的某个自己并不是他幻想出来的，而是这诸多矛盾的始作俑者。

"所以那起事件，那起让天堂地狱陷入未知矛盾的事件，是你做的。"脑子里的疑问越来越多，从一开始关于他的几个，到后来关于某事件的十几个，到现在关于这矛盾、这葬礼恶魔的几十个，对正常生活的祈求让他不停发问，警告般的头痛和又骤降了几度的室温都没能阻挡他疑虑的迸发，"为什么？你为什么要做这些？为什么要把功勋扣给我？你又是谁？"

那人第一次正视他的双眼，那与他一模一样的璨金双瞳中所流露出的悲伤穿透了两层有色镜片直抵他的心里。他有什么应该知道的，却又是他不应该知道的。他不应该问，不应该问这人是谁，不应该问这人怀抱着什么样的过去，不应该问"他"怀抱着什么样的过去。

"我低估了你，我低估了我自己。"那人徐徐开口，额角流下墨水般的黑色液体，"你似乎发现了一些有意思的事情。"

"这是一个好世界，这是一个再好不过的世界了。"漆黑浸透了他的眼眶，仅剩下半张脸苦笑的薄唇，"只要在最开始就解决掉那些现实的残留物，就能享受快乐了。"

与他宛如镜像的面孔终是被黑色墨水覆盖，红发下是一个诡异的黑洞，边缘如钢丝球般不详地波动着，可那个生物还在说话，就像满是干扰的电台信号：

"没有人……%¥@#……莫名其妙之事……*@#&……惩罚……没%@$……会因为……%@¥#……死亡……"

奇怪的感觉涌上心头，他觉得那个自己在哭。室内突起风雪，他想叫那人等一下，可那明显已经崩坏的人影只是抱起插在一边的百合花，消失在茫茫大雪之中。随后，耳边突然出现一个清晰的声音，他自己的声音：

"不要再问为什么。因为这里是极乐，没有不可言喻之事的极乐。"

【"No more WHY. It's Elysium, Elysium without ineffability."】

然后他沉入了一片虚无的黑暗之中。

·

待他从虚无中醒来，发现只是倚在中庭的窗边睡着了，窗台上依旧摆放着空荡荡的醒酒器，没有百合花，没有全息投影，没有平地空起的风雪，也没有什么叶斑病的绿萝。前一晚发生的事情像磨砂玻璃般记不真切，他只记得又莫名遇到了那个似是赶赴葬礼的自己，对方好像谴责过他工作太认真，还告诉了他一个单词：

"艾利西亚姆（Elysium）"

他不明白那个自己为什么要告诉他这么个意为极乐世界的单词。对他来说，这宿醉后脑子一片空白的现实可是糟透了，若这就是什么极乐世界，他才不稀罕呢。他倒是希望看看那不是极乐世界的现实究竟是什么样子，更何况对一个恶魔而言，极乐是没有任何意义的。

身边的花草不知为何，又开始像他一个月前宿醉醒来时那样，颤抖不停。叶子的窸窣声挠得他心痒痒，他便再次出声让这帮小东西停下。

"别闹。"

屋子里似乎有什么地方不一样了，但又有种奇妙的既视感。他惊异地发现他的笔记本电脑并没有在办公桌上，摊着的借阅书籍和草稿纸也都不见了，便着急地翻找起来，总算是在床头找到了电脑、手机和门卡，只是他从地狱和人间图书馆借来的那些书都不知道跑到哪里去了。可最糟的还不是这个。他打开电脑，发现自己写的所有废案统统都不见了，收藏夹里存着的资料网站也都没了。没有材料，没有草稿，他只能发了封邮件让别西卜再宽限几天，堪堪按记得的内容和脉络，熬了个通宵，七拼八凑地搞出了一份还算能看的报告。

他刚想喝杯酒去睡个好觉，门铃却响了，也没等他起身应门，来人便直接闯了进来，好似那先进的智能门禁系统只是空气。是他的两个好同事，蛆先生与黑蜥蜴。

"你昨天例会怎么没有来？大家都在等你的报告。"

他一愣，尽管正好是一个月没错，但没有什么大家啊，他应该只要直接把打印出来的稿子给别西卜就可以了。又有更多的疑问冒了出来，可他还是打算先把眼前明摆着是来监工的两位好同事给打发走。

"我这不是在写报告嘛，东西有点多，没来得及赶上昨天的例会。"他喝了口手边的威士忌，"现在已经写好了，等我打印出来直接给别西卜就得，不劳烦你们操心。"

"那就好。老蛇你这次可是地狱的大功臣，啊……等一下，你叫什么来着？"蜥蜴恶魔似是想恭维两句，但说到老蛇名字的时候又卡壳了。

他端着酒杯的手顿了一下，冰块敲击发出悦耳的声响。

不对，这不应该。在威斯敏斯特桥上找回名字之后，他便频繁地出入地狱审阅档案和书籍，那时见到他的恶魔们便已经神奇地想起了他的名字。安东尼·约伯·克劳利这个名字在地狱应该由于他正不得不编写的某个"故事"而人尽皆知了，可为什么面前的两位同事还是不知道他的名字？

"是'克罗利'。这应该比'繁复冗长的摇摆叹息'要好记得多。"突然一个可能性跃入脑海，但那只是科幻或者奇幻小说中会出现的桥段，他也只是不抱希望地一问，"说起来，今天几号？我赶报告赶得有点昏天黑地。"

"你脑子可真是秀逗了，但你毕竟干了那样的一件大事，也情有可原。今天是……"蛆先生嘲讽完黑蛇的迟钝后，说了一个初秋时节的日期。

威士忌水晶杯落到地上，砸得粉碎。两位恶魔不明所以地看他发了疯似的掏出手机，又去确认电脑上的事项。墨镜后的蛇瞳惊惧地缩成一条细缝，眼眶内溢满黄金，无论是手机还是电脑上的日历，都表明他回到了一个月前，天使事件刚发生没几天的时间点，他宿醉醒来完全失忆的那个时间点。可在他堪堪恶补一个月的超自然认知里，除了造物主以外，天上地下，包括撒旦，都不可能做到时间回溯这样的事情，更何况是将他这个单一客体排除在外的时间回溯；而根据地狱档案馆的记录，造物主已经不管事好多个世纪了。那究竟是谁，为了什么，要把安东尼·约伯·克罗利，伊甸之蛇，一个普通的恶魔，困在一个如此平凡的秋日月份里？

"喂！克罗利！"耳边清脆的击掌声把他拉回现实，他被突然出现在眼前蛆先生那两颗全黑的眼珠子给惊到退了两步。

"发什么愣呢！是报告有什么问题吗？"一旁的黑人蜥蜴在键盘上戳了两下，从卧室的方向传来打印机工作的声音。

"不，不是。"他不能把这种事说出来，会被当成疯子的，"……赶报告有点头昏脑胀的，我还以为有什么东西忘记写进去了。没事，报告没事。"

嘴上这么说，可他的脑子里完全不是这么想的。被冷汗浸湿了的体恤黏在后背上，秋风吹得他有些胆寒。那始作俑者似乎连说疯话这一点都想好了，他被牵扯进了一件只有恶魔能感知到的大灾厄中，就算突然发疯也没人会怀疑，所有人都会像之前他的两位好同事在宾利车里寒暄的那样，把他的疯言疯语和反常行为归咎为报告书里的"天使事件"。

是那个"他"，那个总是突然出现在他身边的葬礼恶魔，那个和他有着一模一样脸庞的狗屁混账！拳头重重砸上台面，把身边的蛆先生和蜥蜴先生都吓得不轻。他得把那个冠冕堂皇的黑西装混蛋给揪出来，什么极乐世界啊，这只是那家伙的一场游戏，一场针对他，针对安东尼·约伯·克劳利的一场莫比乌斯环游戏！

公寓的大铁门陡然发出"咯啦啦"的声响，两位来催报告的恶魔惊恐地看到进出口的铁门被硬生生捏变形，在黑蛇的怒火中熔成铁水挥发殆尽。一想到那家伙不知在哪里看着他在精心布置好的银色箱庭里做无谓的挣扎，他就气不打一处来。

·

"所以你是说，有一个和你长得一模一样的恶魔，把你困在了这一个月里？"

亚茨拉斐尔也不知道自己怎么就听信了这恶魔的谗言，跑到利兹饭店来听他发牢骚。天使才不会承认他的确想吃利兹饭店的三层塔下午茶，想了十几年了。

恶魔只是想有个人说说话，想有个能安心倾倒他这些古怪想法的地方。他已经又轮回了三次，经历了整整三个月毫无头绪的独立探索，更何况还有每次轮回开始必须要胡邹一通的烦人地狱报告纸，他已经快要被逼疯了。他算是知道失忆前的自己可能经历了什么事，曾经的他应该也是发现了那个混蛋与这个世界的秘密而埋头追查，最后倒在了威士忌与安非他命的混合液里，再起来时已是一张白纸般的他，如命运女神作弄一般的重新开始。而现在的他濒临崩溃的片刻，那又被酒精和兴奋剂填满的脑子里浮现的是这个坐在桌子对面、奶油华夫色调的旧书店天使。那像是卖火柴的小女孩擦出的微弱烛火，模糊地映照着某个平安夜苏活区旧书店的温暖与幸福，关于天使的模糊回忆救了他一命。

"你不相信。"

"得了吧，你这话谁会信呐？"天使往红茶里放了两勺柠檬蜜，又切了一小块甜酒芝士蛋糕送进嘴里，"你应该只是被撒旦的怒吼给波及到了而已。"

他其实很奇怪天使怎么对人间的吃食这么感兴趣，而且他居然知道这一点也很令人不解。是的，关于天使的矛盾并没有解决，亚茨拉斐尔也像是这场恼人游戏里的一名NPC，他去书店请天使吃饭时，对方还是他们初次见面时的那一句：

"哦我和你说过多少次了，我不认识你！我怎么可能认识一个恶魔呢！"

不得不承认，尽管轮回了三个月，但知道这天使与他依旧完全陌生这一事实还是让他在书店里杵了好一会儿，一如那第一个月的倒带重播。只是这次没有胡乱窜上的头疼脑热，他回过神来之后也没有惊慌失措地逃走，而是在险些被天使赶出店门外之时赶紧掏出手机说订好了利兹饭店的位子。他看着亚茨拉斐尔橄榄色的双眼如苍穹的翠星一般亮了起来。

他也只是在看资料烦闷的日子里开车出门遛弯，偶然经过利兹饭店门口，脑袋里的回忆便如走马灯一样闪现了出来。他跑到前台看了两眼菜单，翻到了那可配红酒与伯爵茶的三层塔套餐，那模糊印象中的高级饭店招牌逐渐显现，就是这家利兹。

"行吧。我只是想问有没有天使可能有这样的能力，恶魔犯不着用这么大心力对付另一个恶魔，而人类没这样的本事。"他用茶匙轻敲了一下面前的咖啡杯，动作顺溜得像是他以前曾经做过一般，而他都知道自己下一句要说什么，尽管那回忆里天使的前言与现在完全不同，"上酒！（Alcohol ！）"

恶魔飞扬跋扈的模样与天使印象中他跪在地上乞求的样子截然不同，说事情也很干脆，丝毫不拖泥带水，尽管黑蛇的说辞听起来完全不靠谱，但天使也权当面前的恶魔换了个方式在疯，自己也能赚一顿利兹的饭，何乐而不为呢？蹭恶魔的饭可是功绩。

话虽如此，恶魔的问题他也有点在意。毕竟很久很久之前，久到伊甸园都还没造起来之前，久到寰宇间还没有堕天使和恶魔之前，久到神魔大战都没有打起来之前，天堂有这么位天使，他的确有恶魔所说的这种时间回溯以及制造银色箱庭，也就是固有结界的能力。那位天使在神魔大战之时消失了，不知是死于战争还是堕天；亚茨拉斐尔也从未见过那位天使，他只记得每每在名册上看到他的真名之时，耳边总会萦绕起"繁复冗长的摇摆叹息"。

"有倒是有。"天使吃下一口芝士蛋糕，叼着点心匙漫不经心地回答恶魔，那天使不可能现在出现的，都这么久了，而且天使是不会把无辜的不相关人士给卷进私仇里来的，"你刚才说见过那人，他有跟你说过什么吗？我好确认一下？"

不是吧，那红发金瞳，萦绕着死亡、暗夜与烈焰气息，还时不时脸上糊着黑色不祥之物的混帐东西，真的有可能是个天使？恶魔有点无所适从，尽管这样一来什么极乐世界的说辞就说得通了。

"让我想想啊，"他仔细回想那人在公寓中庭和他说的话，本来雾气萦绕的记忆却如拨云见日般清晰，"他说他低估了我，我似乎发现了一些有趣的东西。"

"接下来……他说，这是一个好世界。"

随着话语复述的进行，那人当时的表情也开始明朗起来，是悲伤，不明原因的悲伤。复述着的恶魔皱起眉头，许久未出现的疼痛感如蛛丝般细细密密地爬满整个灰质层。

"只要在最开始就解决掉那些现实的残留物，就能……啊——"

大脑中央的海马体和杏仁核传来尖锐的疼痛，就像手术刀硬生生地插入脑壳把那块脑组织给切了下来一样，他没法抑制住自己的惨叫出声。痛苦，痛苦，他的概念里似乎只剩痛苦这两个字，它们变成恸哭，最后变成悲伤。然后他看见了，当时那人被黑色墨水掩盖的脸面之下，是血红色的泪滴。那个自己当时是笑着的，既欢喜又悲痛。

他无法坚持意识清醒，脑袋疼得他只想一头撞在利兹饭店的墙上然后昏死过去，可他连站起身的气力都没有。他只听到身旁天使"克罗利！克罗利！"的嚷嚷声，然后是侍应生过来安排结账的对话，天使似乎对人类的漠不关心十分愠怒。他也不知道亚茨拉斐尔为什么要这么生气，明明天使也只不过是这无尽游戏中的一个NPC。

他在昏过去之前听到天使说了很奇怪的一句话：

"什么？一盒止疼药要15弗洛林？"

21世纪初期的英国伦敦，货币单位是英镑；而弗洛林，是文艺复兴时期的意大利所使用的货币。

·

他醒过来的时候已经是在公寓里的床上。他知道不是天使把他带回来的，因为那个奇怪的自己正坐在床边看一本希伯来语版的圣经，床头柜上的百合花熏得他脑壳疼。

"所以，你真的是一名天使？"他捂着脑袋勉强起身提问，毕竟这相遇的时间由不得他，他得抓住每分每秒的机会。

"……谁知道呢。"那人翻过一页，圣经那过于轻薄的纸张吹弹可破，"我告诫过你，不要去碰那些不该碰的。"

"那把人关在你的无尽游戏里就好像理所应当一样。"

他的攻击性言语成功获得了那人的注意，圣经被合上了，他被那教训小孩的眼神盯得都有些愧疚，他从那个自己的眼里看到了无奈。沉默良久，那人终是开了口，说的话却是万分蹊跷。

"……能一直和亚茨拉斐尔在一起，不开心吗？"

说这话时，那人转过身去，看着窗外枝杈上的留鸟，并未看着他。那人似乎就是绝望的载体，连午后洒进来的阳光映上其本应鲜亮如他的红发都没能让其鲜活起来。

"你什么意思？"

"每个月只要花一天，写早就知道内容的报告，剩下的时间都能自由支配，甚至能规避掉所有已经知道了的麻烦事。或者说，"那人的语气甚至像是在规劝，"剩下的时间都能和亚茨拉斐尔在一起，不好么？"

"他不会记得我，他只是你这芸芸众生游戏里的一个背景设置罢了。"如果每个轮回中第一次去天使的书店都要被那样训一次，那他还真是不敢恭维，"更何况，亚茨拉斐尔只是……"

"你明白的，你一直以来都明白的，和他在一起的日子让你感到愉悦，与他是否记得你没有任何关系。"那个自己打断了他的辩解，"或者说，能始终维持在初识的关系才是最好。"

"深交下去带来的只有泪水而已。"

那人说的确有几分道理。无论是如炫光般的零碎回忆，还是与这个世界的天使所度过的每分每秒，都是他想要珍藏起来的美好时刻；但他企求回忆中那更加亲密无间的陪伴，他不满足于一个月的初识，不满足于去找天使吃一次饭还要想万般借口的日子。

咦？这不是他第一次请天使出门吃饭吗？为什么他会有这样奇怪的想法？

"你觉得你已经过了几个月呢？"床边的自己突然发问，他竟不知道应该如何回答那人的问题。

三个月？三十个月？三百个月？好像都不对。脑袋里的记忆胶片尽管零碎，但那长度绝不止按月计算的时间，但那可能是他在箱庭之外的现实回忆……一想到现实，他的头就炸裂一般疼痛起来。那人看他又抱着脑袋痛不欲生，只是淡漠地拿出一杯水和止疼片放上床头。

"该说的我都说了，利弊得失你自己衡量。"说话间，他拿起床头的百合花束，取出一支留了下来，变成了一本封面有玫瑰花与十字架的白色笔记本，和那黄铜钥匙的纹样如出一辙，"是能和在意的人一直平平淡淡地在一起，还是顺着那痛苦的眼泪上溯源头，你自己选。"

"这笔记不会随月份更迭而刷新，你可以把违和与矛盾都记在里面，也可以封存起来不去管它，继续过这极乐世界的逍遥日子。"

"上一次……"那人犹疑了一会儿，似是在纠结要不要告诉床上刚吞下止疼片的那个傻乎乎的自己，那个克罗利终究是决定了什么，说了下去，"上一次，你在知道了所有的真相以后，忆起了所有的事实以后，选择将真相封存起来，将现实封存起来，和这里的亚茨拉斐尔维持着初识的关系。直到你能精确复述出这一个月里伦敦每个信号灯变绿的时间点，那家旧书店每一天每一小时会发生的事件，亚茨拉斐尔脸上每一秒会出现的喜怒哀乐……直到你将这一个月里所有可能的分支剧情全都走遍了。"

"我在酒精和兴奋剂的山峦中找到你，你还是不愿打开现实的门扉。"

"你求我，求我这个边缘系统，将你重启。我便按你说的做了。"

他抬头看向那人，一脸不可思议，而那个恶魔回复他的是一脸苦涩。这名奔赴葬礼路上的人，这个边缘系统，这位最后用于自保的自我意识，就是安东尼·约伯·克罗利，就是伊甸之蛇，就是他自己。他没有塑造出什么阴谋诡计，也不喜欢看什么仓鼠跑圈，他只是无时无刻不在参加自己的一场葬礼，安东尼·约伯·克罗利为自己准备的，一场名为银色箱庭的葬礼。而送行者，也只有他自己一人。他在未集齐线索之前就叩响了太多次现实的门扉，于是边缘系统出现了，并且好心地给他剧透，给他选择。

"现实……真的有那么糟糕吗？"他摩挲着那本笔记本的封面，纯白烫金银，像是天堂的造物一般，而这样的东西似乎不应该出现在他手里。

那人点头。

"我……居然对那个天使……"言语间，他落下泪来，脑中那些零碎的记忆都是真的；那些快乐、幸福、温暖都是真的，但紧随其后的痛苦也是真的；而那个原因，那个真相，那个打开现实门扉的钥匙，要他自己去寻。

那人沉默半晌，遂缓缓点头。

"上一次，我在这里过了多久呢？"

那人愣了一下，遂摇头。

"你不会想知道的，纵然此处的时间流速和现实并不相同。"

"你还会再出现吗？"

"你做出决定的那一刻，我会再出现的。"

扑进窗的秋风扬起沉闷的黑灰色窗帘，待秋意重新回归静谧，那人已是不在了，徒留飘入室内的落叶仍似有精灵玩耍一般打着旋儿。他翻开床头的笔记本，上面贴心地列好了他迄今发现的所有矛盾与违和事项：无人记得的名字，亚茨拉斐尔与回忆、天堂与地狱的事件记录、黄铜钥匙、15弗洛林……最后是他所未曾留意的，却是那边缘系统说过的一句话：

"现实的残留物"

这位老练的送葬人似乎做的有些过多了，那人本应该就这么放任他耗时间卡关的，却终是连不该剧透的都说了出来。这是不是意味着……他，安东尼·约伯·克罗利，想要离开这极乐世界，想要醒来呢？他应该早有了答案，因为他记得，那个扎着燕尾的克罗利是笑着离开的。

·

—— TBC ——


	3. Chapter 3

·

他先把"亚茨拉斐尔与回忆"这一项划去了，毕竟在知道这都是他自己造作出来的祸事之后，这个矛盾便迎刃而解，现实与虚幻不可能百分之百相同；但他在一旁补充了行小字："现实中究竟发生了什么？"，这是解决后续谜团的重要知识点。然后，他看到了下一项：

"天堂与地狱的事件记录"

这只是简单的逻辑推理，他还不至于蠢到连这样明显的结论都想不到：现实中的他由于某个原因将自己锁在了一个月的小小世界中，并构造出"天使事件"让他无论变得多疯狂都不会有地狱或天堂的人来烦忧他；这起事件从头到尾都是他在构建这个失乐园时设定好的背景之一，他的确是这个事件的始作俑者；而他认识的天使应该只有那一位，并且好心的送行者说过，深交只会带来泪水……

胃里翻江倒海，心脏好似都要从他的嘴里呕出来，窗外的徐徐秋风和玲玲鸟啼都变成了他肩上的重担。他也许真的在现实中对那烛火中映照出的和善天使做了什么不可饶恕的事情，由于他们过分亲密的关系。他是一个罪大恶极的恶魔，艾利西亚姆只是他用于逃避现实的泡沫安全屋，可他连这安全屋的墙壁都不想看到哪怕一瞬。

这是如千针般扎入他心脏的讽刺。他根本没有资格在这极乐世界里和亚茨拉斐尔乐得逍遥。

这个月剩下的日子他便惊恐万分地躲在被窝里度过，直到再一次从有着飘渺烟雾的虚无黑暗中醒来，又看了好一阵子空荡荡的天花板，才一骨碌爬起来将这一条目划去。

他再自责也无济于事，这一个月又一个月的轮回只会如仓鼠球一般持续转动前行着。他得赶紧回到现实中去，确认真正的天使完好无缺，和这极乐中的天使一样完好无缺。他只寄希望于自己并没有对天使做什么出格的事情，毕竟他实在想不到折磨天使的任何理由。他不是残暴嗜血的那种恶魔，他的工作是商业活动和恶作剧。

而剩下4项：无人记得的名字、黄铜钥匙、15弗洛林、以及那成熟的自己所特意强调的，"现实的残留物"。他尝试着将这些矛盾摆入一个可能的现实，一个可能的剧情逻辑，可没有一条故事线符合常理。

门铃响起，有人径直私闯了进来，卧室外的绿植恐惧地抖起叶子，又是新的一个月。

·

不断奔走于这无尽的时间长廊中，他开始有点意识到这个被他创造出来的世界为什么被称作极乐幻象，而前一个他又是为什么心甘情愿地留在这已知的虚幻中不愿离开。

和亚茨拉斐尔初识的日子总是有可爱而欢喜的事情发生，他似乎在天使的支线剧情上花了很大心力，掺了量子力学或混沌定理之类的东西。就算流程尽可能相同，他与那每个初次见到他都会抱怨"我怎么可能认识一个恶魔呢"的天使在一个月内遇到的事情也不完全相同。吃不厌的利兹饭店，逛不烦的圣詹姆斯公园，怼不完的天堂上司……他应该不是个有耐心的恶魔，也不是个传统的恶魔，从他现代化的公寓和独树一帜的老宾利就看得出来；可他却不厌其烦地一遍遍重复这相遇相知的老套戏码，让极乐虚幻的美好霜糖与脑中零星的幸福暖阳掺杂在一起难舍难分。在这里，他根本不用担心现实中的过分亲密而让天使遭罪，深交带来的泪水在这循环往复的一个月中永远也不会从泪腺中涌出。他承认自己有些沉溺于这只需要在一开始修正一丁点儿bug便能稳定运行的糖果屋，他也尽可能不去在意之前的自己究竟在如此精密的剧情流程中打了多少周目才拿到送行者递上的全成就解锁奖励——人生重启。

"留在这里吧，不要做什么决定了。"

他经常能听到某个无形的自己在耳畔说这样的话，每每他都不堪诱惑要去拉那个劝诱者伸出的手了，却总是被天使关于他白金笔记本的问题给拉回身边。

"你在写小说啊，看起来很有意思的样子。"

如果他们俩的关系熟络到一定程度，天使就会开始好奇他手中时不时会拿出来记两笔，却又明显不是地狱玩意儿的玫瑰圣十字笔记本。为了避免天使不经意间碰到现实的门扉而产生什么差池，他的解释便是在写小说。

这一周目的情况还算不错，亚茨拉斐尔甚至会毫无怀疑地接过他给的外带咖啡。思绪流连于指尖轻触所感受到的天使暖意，现实中似乎也有这样的印象，而那时他并不仅仅误触了天使的手指，而是离得很近端着天使的脸，而天使……似乎在哭。指尖无力地拭去天使脸颊上的泪滴，虎口的皮肤都依稀记得那神圣泪水的咸涩。

"克罗利，不要这样。看在上帝的份上，不要做这样的事。"

"……天使，这不会怎么样的，相信我。我们连哈米吉多顿（Armageddon）都安然携手度过了，只是一点记忆不会消除我们的羁绊。"

从他喉管中传出的温柔令人难以相信这说话的是个来自地狱的恶魔，而他面前的天使则是十分不情愿地一昧摇头，嘴里一个劲儿地说"不"、"不该是这样的"、"不可以"……

"克罗利？"天使关切的声线将他叫离了那堪堪带来疼痛的现实印象，他回过神来。

"嗯？"他好像在刚才走神的刹那听到了什么很拗口的玩意儿。

"这个'现实的残留物'……是什么啊？"天使指着被密密麻麻笔迹围着的困惑项，送葬人给的墓穴小钥匙。

"哦你知道的，这是一个含有记忆丧失和固有结界之类要素的奇幻小说。"他突然想到，天使作为书店老板有没有可能从小说写作的方面给他一点提示，"这些都是世界观构成要素，只是我还没想到一个合适的逻辑关系把他们串起来。"

"嗯，你说过的，主角丧失了记忆，却在一个不断循环往复的世界中醒来，寻找自我的故事。"天使往后翻了两页，恶魔倒也像模像样地写了些更详细的世界观设定和简单的小段子，而那些都是之前不知道多少轮回中他有些在意的地方，以及和天使的平淡日常。

"有可能的话，你也许可以给我些灵感？"他诱导着天使帮他分析离开水晶城堡的方法，"完成以后，找家出版社安排，再放在你的书店里卖。"

"这便是你和我共享的好事，上面和下面的业绩都能应付，岂不乐哉？"

"嗯……"他看天使的眉头皱了起来，不知是在考虑他的出书提案还是在编纂剧情；但终究，皱褶般揉在一起眉头还是舒展开，天使露出有些遗憾的神色，"不行，我什么都想不出来，很抱歉。"

"没事没事，我也就这么一说。"他从天使手中抽回笔记本。果然不可能有这样简单的好事，他的一月解谜游戏应该是地狱模式。

"你的灵感笔记中有提到，主角所遇到的所有不和谐事件都是他重新认识自我并回到现实的契机，可他要回去的现实与这些不和谐对不了盘……我只能想到残留物可能是这幻境大环境的一部分，和现实极为相像的幻境应该也是基于现实造出来的，但也就这样了。具体要发生什么样的事才能推动剧情发展，我真的想不出来，非常抱歉。"天使解释了一番完全没有点子的原因，他抱着手静静听，墨镜后的金瞳却是已经兴奋地亮起。

去你妈的地狱模式，亚茨拉斐尔真是他的通关密钥！

他按耐住自己兴奋的心情若无其事地将天使送回旧书店，然后转过一个路口在天使看不见的角落停车，翻开那本与他格格不入的小册子开始推理：

他由于现实中对天使的伤害而悲痛懊悔，所以将自己关入了这称为极乐的永动机，他想逃避的只有这件事而已，对天使的喜爱使他的每一寸血肉都有赖于现实世界的基盘；那他有理由相信，这艾利西亚姆的所有背景设定：地狱的每一个恶魔，伦敦的每一粒灰尘，书店的每一本书籍……都和现实中一一对应，背景中的违和感不是用来解释现实的，它们就是现实；当然，背景设定中还有非玩家角色，路上的行人，公交的司机，咖啡店服务员……还有按照那如世界树的枝杈一般纷繁纠缠的剧本自动进行下一段对话的重点NPC，哈斯塔、利古尔、别西卜、加百列……

钢笔突然没墨了，但那留着残破墨迹的A刺痛了他的眼。亚茨拉斐尔也是背景的一部分。亚茨拉斐尔与他没有任何交情，亚茨拉斐尔不记得他了，这些都是背景的一部分，这些也都是现实的一部分。但他在现实中应该明确无误地记得，天使的一颦一笑，天使的喜怒好恶，天使的……

泪水与悲恸。

他想起刚才碰到天使指尖时闪现一瞬的回忆，那哭得稀里哗啦的天使不可能在这个极乐世界出现；还有从他自己嘴里说出的拗口单词：哈米吉多顿，世界末日，箱庭中的伦敦还是一派祥和，完全不可能构造自世界末日之后的现实。尽管拼图还没拿齐，但答案已经很有限了。他翻到空白的页面，写下了破碎的语句：

安东尼·约伯·克罗利由于____________（世界末日？）伤害了天使，消除了天使的记忆。但由于________________（世界末日？）的原因，天堂和地狱对此事的概念出现了偏差，也没有人再记得安东尼·约伯·克罗利的名字。

那空着的两个无迹可寻的原因变成了终点前的铁栏杆，隐约擦着"哈米吉多顿"的字迹，他手上还有不知如何使用的黄铜钥匙和15弗洛林。"他"曾说过的那些似是而非的话语明晰了几分，恶魔用笔记本敲了敲自己的额头：

"所以才说，'只要在最开始就解决掉那些现实的残留物，就能享受快乐了'吗？"

只要在每个轮回的开始填补好由于现实残留物的不和谐所造成的那份报告，并且无视所有违和感，就能安然享受和亚茨拉斐尔在一起的快乐日子。永远不会有过深的羁绊，永远不会有苦痛的泪水，永远不会有他不得不做的记忆消除。

·

又是新的一个月，他成功地将打印好的报告拍在了私闯民宅的哈斯塔脸上。他想试很久了，但这还是第一次成功，他已是很习惯这艾利西亚姆一个月的轮回生活。打发那俩人回地狱之后，他翻开那本随身笔记，也把银盒中的钥匙取出放在一边。不得不说，这笔记本的封面与黄铜钥匙的纹样是同一个这件事果然很令他在意。

长腿跷到王座前偌大的办公桌上，他翻开笔记本，整理起那不知道过了几遍的关键词逻辑关系与毫无线索的句子填空。思索着如何在亚茨拉斐尔那边安排时间以引出新的约会故事和回忆的当口，他瞟到墙上挂着的蒙娜丽莎草稿。

蒙娜丽莎……达·芬奇……文艺复兴的意大利……弗洛林？弗洛林！15弗洛林！

对了，他这幅蒙娜丽莎的草稿是向那位大名鼎鼎的达·芬奇讨价还价要来的，原来要价20弗洛林被他用直升机的技术构思砍到15弗洛林，那神秘的微笑纯粹只是因为那全才画家画残了反而变得意味深长。这幅画与这艾利西亚姆有什么关系吗？等一下，他好像记得……

他走到蒙娜丽莎画像跟前，女人的微笑似是在诉说着什么，他没来由地感觉这笑靥令人反胃。他在画框四周摸索，如果他没记错的话……随着"咔哒"一记声响，蒙娜丽莎像如一扇窗户般打开了，后面是一个保险箱。

是的，他的蒙娜丽莎后面有着他的杀手锏，好像是……一个保温杯？他也不知道为什么脑中会浮现一个保温杯的印象，而且他每次将其取出还都十分谨慎地全副武装……

不对，他应该注意的不是这个。他摇了摇脑袋，倒出了保险箱的密码。他是一个自以为是到了极点的家伙，会用别人最想不到的组合来设置密码；如果他对自身个性的判断没错，这保险箱的密码应该是六个零，是保险箱的初始密码，他没改过。

可看到保险箱的输入界面，他皱了皱眉，扬起了一边眉毛，他有疑问时的表情经常是这样。那不是一般的九键式数字输入键位，而是一个带有全键盘显示的液晶屏。他能感知到这玩意儿与现实的偏差，违和感过于强烈，与之前他所注意到的小细节根本没法相比。屏幕上显示着一句话：

这里是（Here is）

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ & _ _ _ _ _ _ _

要输入的是两个长度不同的单词，一个由十个字母构成，一个由七个字母构成。

他已经知道这个世界的一个名字，艾利西亚姆。他掰手指数了一下，正好七个字母，那第二个单词就是Elysium。那第一个呢？是不是他知道的还不够，安东尼·约伯·克罗利还会将这个世界称作什么别的名号吗？

【我们连哈米吉多顿都安然携手度过了，只是一点记忆不会消除我们的羁绊。】

Armageddon是……十个字母！他也不知道为什么会想起这个，也对世界末日与这个世界的匹配完全没有头绪，他只是打算死马当活马医，毕竟这保险箱应该比较友好，能有无限次尝试的机会……的吧？

他将Armageddon与Elysium输入，键盘消失，那句话的正上方出现了一句"记住（Remember）"，然后下方出现了一个绿色的勾，保险箱的门应声而开。

他看着那句"记住，这里是末日与极乐"，有点犹疑自己的决定。他是不是不应该如此孜孜不倦地寻找真相和回到现实的方法？他都不确定回到现实是不是一件好事，或者说是不是一件必要的事。但他还是迟疑着打开了保险箱。

里面不是一个保温杯，而是一个未封口的信封。他将其打开，里面是一封长信。

·

·

致 未来的某位安东尼·约伯·克罗利：

在你看到这封信的时候，你应该已经掌握了你所需要知道的大部分信息了。你应该知道了你是一个多么罪大恶极的家伙，你伤害了你最爱的天使，还抹消了人家的记忆，最后逃也似地跑到这种地方来，像只缩头乌龟一样将自己闭锁在潘朵拉之匣里。

你可能已经从某个冠冕堂皇的克罗利那边知道了我，也就是上一个你的一些事情。他似乎总是会把上一任的事情告诉下一任，希冀着能有什么改变。但我看不可能会有哪怕一个克罗利做出改变，我们最清楚安东尼·约伯·克罗利这条蠢蛇的尿性了不是吗？

因为他妈的我们都是安东尼·约伯·克罗利！我们都注定会留在这个极乐世界里，从虚假的天使怀中得到宽恕与救赎！

我在做出决定之后写下了这封信，我把笔记烧了，把钥匙还给了黑西装白百合先生，那家伙落寞的表情应该会永永远远地回荡在我那只剩亚茨拉斐尔的脑袋中。而我的上一任，也在蒙娜丽莎的神秘微笑之后留了如此一封99.9%相似的信件给我，只有笔迹和几处遣词造句不同。

是的，在你之前不止我一任，还有数不清的克罗利，心甘情愿溺死在这小小的一茶匙迷魂汤中，也不愿瞥一眼现实。我们毕竟都是克罗利，做出的选择必然是一模一样，也不知道那个来送行的伊甸之蛇抱着什么样的无望之希望，看一个又一个的自己从悬崖边一头栽下去。

那应该是有勇气面对绝望之人才能容忍下的无奈与悲伤。

我知道还有谜团没有被解开，关于安东尼·约伯·克罗利的某个关键绳结，但我就打算把它放在那里，不去管它了。不知你是否有这样的感觉，那位黑西装先生明显知道全部真相，但在艾利西亚姆他不被允许告诉我们更多，而那个关键的绳结，我总有种不详的预感。

那可能是比安东尼·约伯·克罗利伤害了他最爱的亚茨拉斐尔要更无法挽回的东西。

你知道的，要封印一名天使的记忆并不像封印一名恶魔的记忆那般容易，不是浇上一瓶圣水就完事儿了。天使的记忆应闪烁着能照亮整个地狱的光辉，普通的地狱烈焰根本奈何不了其分毫……不要问我是怎么知道的，那种跑马灯一样的闪回，你所知道的可能和我不一样。

总之，我希望把我的决定，还有之前不知道多少任克罗利的决定告知于你。无论做出怎样的选择，那都是你的自由，只是要做好准备迎接每一个选择背后伤痕累累的代价。

希望你能没有负担地迎接你所爱的人

安东尼·约伯·克罗利

·

手上的A4纸重若千斤，但他还是咽下涌上心头的泪水与哀嚎将其读到了最后。如果是某个克罗利的话，应该会嚷嚷着"写的什么玩意儿"，然后把这信给一把火燃尽。他也不知道为什么会有这般想法浮现于脑海，似乎那条伊甸之蛇应该是那样潇洒的一个恶魔，而不是他现在如此优柔寡断。

公寓里不知何时淹了水，黑色的水，一如他某个早就崩坏的自我。他知道那个老成些的自己出现了，是做出决定的时候了。他转过身，穿着黑西装的克罗利就站在他面前，站在浅浅没过脚面的黑水里，捧着一束百合花，花束在整间公寓的黑灰阴郁中散发着淡淡微光。

"做好决定了吗？"他无法挑选出合适的用词来描述那人脸上复杂的情绪，"当然，你也可以要求再宽限几天，或是几个月，但你应该再清楚不过，那只是比秋后问斩更痛苦的凌迟罢了。"

"没错。"他打了个响指，手中的书信在烈焰中消逝无踪，"安东尼·约伯·克罗利应该是一个做事干净利落的恶魔，他不该拖沓这么久的。"

"愉悦的美梦做够了，现实里有'我'必须要面对的东西。"

他从对方那与自己一模一样的脸庞中看到了惊讶，随后是带着些欣慰的微笑。漆黑缠结的藤蔓爬上墙壁，桌上的笔记本现出了其真实面貌。银白的封面被诅咒的孽障涂满变得漆黑，纸张边缘似被烈火燎过一般显出滚烫灼迹，倒转的圣十字和玫瑰花呈现为有着盘蛇的倒五芒星和倒十字架，宛如被荆棘缚于子虚乌有之罪的白百合。

那人拿起桌上的黄铜钥匙，转了一下十字架中央的玫瑰花，那钥匙便如打开了机铦一般缓缓变形成一把细长的刺锥，手柄处是有着盘蛇的倒十字，而他从未能转动过那玫瑰花分毫。

"你知道应该怎么做的。"那人倒转刺锥，将握柄对向他，"从梦境离开只有一个方法。"

他不是没想过用死亡来摆脱这无尽轮回，但只要面前这优雅的边缘系统不同意，他睁眼所见的依旧会是熟悉的公寓天花板，床头放着笔记本、手机、电脑和房卡。那把纤细的武器曾经是一把钥匙，他必须得用这把钥匙才能打开现实的门扉，才能离开万花筒的美好幻境去拥抱悲伤与苦痛。

"我应该曾经……"他接过那把有着复杂暗喻意义的刺锥，"尝试自取灭亡，但是失败了。"

黑水又涨上来了些，没过脚踝，水面也开始不甚平静，有细小的波浪翻起。那人静默地看着他，并未表态。

"而那一定比这个，"他下定了决心，将尖刺扎入了心脏，''要疼痛的多。"

从胸口涌出的不是殷红的鲜血，而是如爬藤般溃烂的黑暗，脚下的浅滩变成了无底沼泽。他跪了下来，在顿感痛苦的同时慢慢沉入那不可逃离的泥沼，水中也伸出多条漆黑如夜的藤蔓，将其缓缓拖入被封存已久的痛苦记忆中。在失去意识之前，他看到面前的那个自己垂下眼帘，如受难的耶稣基督，又如给予救赎的岩间圣母。

然后，他仿佛听到了一声繁复冗长的摇摆叹息。

"他"只是怀念安东尼·约伯·克罗利应该存在的样子，而那绝不是一个沉溺于温柔乡中的懦夫，更何况是一个有着明显程序错误的幻境，一个现实残留过多了的幻境，一个注定留不住"他"的幻境。"他"希望醒来，"他"必须醒来，"他"得完成一些事情，"他"得修正一些事情。

待那些需要完成的都完成了，再安心地回一个完美的乌有乡也未尝不可。

·

他从如烟的虚无中醒来，那消散的烟雾似是还带着些薄荷糖的清爽醇甜。身边有锁链叮铃嘡啷的声响，白色的窗帘在这一片漆黑的空间中如鬼魅般舞动着，唯一的光源是角落中那明显是什么东西砸进来造成的天花板窟窿。他化作兽形盘于中央高台，盯着那从天花板的洞中洒落进来的天光，有良好光照的地板上奇迹般地长着一丛白百合。他全部都想起来了，包括他是如何塑造那个有着教堂彩绘玻璃的潘多拉之匣。

那是哈米吉多顿，也就是世界末日被阻止后一年左右发生的事。他和亚茨拉斐尔还天真地以为两边的上司们已经放弃找他们的麻烦任凭他们摸鱼的时候，他在天使书店外偷听到了加百列、圣德芬、米迦勒与天使的对话。那冠冕堂皇的非人话语乍一听没什么问题，但句子里的隐刺无一不在指出，天使与他深交一事必然要给天堂一个交代，不是说恶魔给予了天使地狱火的庇护便能安然无虞了。天堂正在安排公开庭审，这三位大天使是来通知亚茨拉斐尔出庭的具体事项。而离开书店的他们却又是另一番说辞，他们会给天使安上里通外敌的罪名，然后一致通过其堕天的宣判。

天使们不允许说谎，但允许隐瞒。而那一年的驰豫期只是他们忙于各式各样天堂庭审的文书工作所必需耗费的时间。

他便赶紧进书店安慰唉声叹气的天使，并教其一口咬定与他这条伊甸之蛇没有任何关系。但他终究是忘了天使不能说谎这件事，而对于庭审，隐瞒只会罪加一等。

天使对他摇摇头，他永远记得那橄榄色的瞳孔中透露出的扼腕叹息，他的天使认命了。就算不知道公开庭审的必然结果，亚茨拉斐尔也不打算隐瞒了，他累了。

"这样就可以安安心心地和你聊天、吃饭、逛公园。没什么不好的，嗯，没什么不好的，你别担心了。"

可黑蛇是知道的，堕天不是说着玩玩的事，那灵魂都仿佛被灼尽的痛苦他一点儿也不想让天使承受，他也无法想象被复仇烈焰焚烧殆尽的天使内心会变成什么样子。他没法接受亚茨拉斐尔不是现在这个奶油华夫色调的天真单纯模样。

罪孽都让罪人来背负。只是一时的血脉上涌让他下了那样的决定。

只要6000年前他从未在伊甸园的东墙上向天使搭话，那这注定发生的事情就完全不可能发生了；甚至只要亚茨拉斐尔一个人觉得，安东尼·约伯·克罗利，伊甸之蛇，从未出现在他这长长的天使人生中就行了。等过了这段风头，他们两个一定可以重新开始，6000年的羁绊不是说断就能断的，他也这么天真地认为。

可这一时冲动就如火车难题中扳下的道闸，命运的列车不会停下，他也注定无法善终。

他趁天使不注意的时候从背后搭上了天使的太阳穴。他有那样的能力，纵然已经很久不用了。

繁复冗长的摇摆叹息，无奈而悲伤的记忆篡改与时间停驻。

"……克罗利，不要这样。看在上帝的份上，不要做这样的事。"

他记得天使是怎样求他，怎样不情愿地摇头，怎样试图挣脱他的怀抱。

"……天使，这不会怎么样的，相信我。我们连哈米吉多顿（Armageddon）都安然携手度过了，只是一点记忆不会消除我们的羁绊。"

他也记得无力的安慰话语是怎样从自己的喉管里蹦出，天使又是怎样跪倒在地上，带着脑中的一片空白泪如雨下。

听到亚茨拉斐尔的哭泣，三位大天使立马赶了回来；而他也不打算逃，这样一来问题就都是一个恶魔的了。一直以来糟糕的事情都归在恶魔和地狱的头上，这次也不例外。

但消除一名天使的记忆岂是那么简单的事，又岂是造物主被允许的事，他越界了。他手中那发着微光的六千年记忆崩出一道惊雷，似一道闪电形成的大手，将其硬生生从人间摁到了地狱的最深处 —— 撒旦被关着的地方，而书店的正中央被轰出了一个直通地狱的大型坑洞。他可以在被攻击的期间放手，但那样这光点又会回到天使心里，亚茨拉斐尔还是过不了庭审的真言关卡，所以他不能放手。这擅自篡改世界的过错使他的罪孽和撒旦一样深重。

这只是他曾经堕天所经历的半程，可他却感到比当时更甚千百倍的苦痛。他的翅膀被劈断了，似是对他不循规蹈矩好好在地上爬行的惩戒。不过，那时的他完全忘了苦痛是什么，他脑子里只剩一个念头：得把天使这六千年的记忆给封存起来，以至于他都忘了自己是什么，面前那长角的庞然大物又是什么。

他是作为撒旦的食粮被折了翅膀扔进来的，可他却如一头失了智的猛兽和撒旦打了起来。他所看到的只有撒旦那有力的躯壳，是天上地下唯一一具，足以将一名天使的记忆封存起来的无边暗影。

伦敦下了三天三夜的暴雨，造成了城中严重的内涝；在狂风中摇摆不定的千禧桥被拉起了警戒线，不允许行人通过；泰晤士河水暴涨，淹没了一部分维多利亚堤岸。这三天，如雨水版的所多玛天灾一般，但是造物主摆了摆手，表示这不是她的愤怒所造成的。

那下个不停的雨，是天使的眼泪；那咆哮着的闪电与惊雷，是地狱深处的牢笼中两只恶魔互相争斗的怒吼。从来就没有什么天使的哀号，咆哮尖叫着的是抛弃了理智的他。

"看看你自己的样子吧。"他还记得把那空有其表的庞然大物踩在脚下的时候，撒旦嬉笑着对他说，"一条昏了头的魔龙来做撒旦的位子，倒也是万分合适。"

把撒旦揍到动弹不得的，不是红腹黑鳞的伊甸之蛇，而是嘴中衔着神圣光芒、自身却满是血痕与污秽的金瞳黑蛟。那本应闪耀的金瞳里此刻空无一物，撒旦说的话他一点儿也没听懂。

他径直咬断了撒旦的脖子，把只是个躯壳的地狱君主给啃了个精光。

回过神来，他已是坐在撒旦残骸的一片火海中，地狱的牢笼被火光照耀得万分明亮，手中的微光在不知不觉中内化进了他的身体里。

他成为了撒旦，某个身后有着六根被黑色的藤蔓缠结着动弹不得的羽翼的撒旦，某个不明原因可以自由出入牢笼的撒旦。

他能感知到牢笼外的一切，他也能在地狱和人间随便走动，却不能做出任何干涉；没有人能感知到他，他变成了空气，毫无存在感却又是这个世界的一部分般理所应当。他把自己摔落下来的那个空洞用玻璃堵上，略带私心地还想见到一丝天光，让旧书店的坑洞变成了一个小小的水池。而有几颗百合种子从人间的泥土里滚落下来，在地狱的最深处埋了根，他便干脆在地狱最深处培育起了不需要光照的百合花。

也如他所愿地，世界的自动修正将安东尼·约伯·克罗利这个存在给抹消了，亚茨拉斐尔的庭审也就此被擦去了；而诱骗夏娃吃下禁果的伊甸之蛇也不再是他，是某个叫做萨麦尔的蛇种恶魔，七宗罪中惰性的象征。他有时会去苏活区的旧书店待着，一待就是好几天，直到身后隐起来的羽翼被微微拉扯，他才会意识到自己在人间太久了。看亚茨拉斐尔还完好无虞地在那里忙前忙后，他心里便能升起一股奇异的满足感，以及失落感。

他有点寂寞了。没有人能感知到自己的日子，就算有着无限的自由也十分难熬。不知何时起，他发现自己不再有所谓的喜怒哀乐，也不再有什么偏爱好恶；穿的衣服也变成了无趣的黑西装白衬衫，打着死气沉沉的黑领带；去苏活区的旧书店也只是本能地待几天而已，像滴答作响的座钟一般固定的两点一线。这不是什么好现象，他不希望自己哪一天连亚茨拉斐尔都不记得了都不知道。他得像安东尼·约伯·克罗利那样活着，纵然整个世界只有他一个人还记得自己是谁。

他是个懦夫，明明都做好自己背负一切的心理准备了，到头来却连一个人独自坐在黑暗里守着那些百合花都做不到。

他基于手中天使和自己的记忆编造了一个自传体式的牢笼，一个比关撒旦的牢笼还要牢靠的牢笼，然后睡了进去，进入这个永不会完结的莫比乌斯环中。但他毕竟很久不用构造固有结界的能力了，就算有地狱之主身份的加持也还是会有点小纰漏；更何况欺骗自己并不是那么简单的一件事，于是就混入了一些"现实的残留物"。

不记得克罗利的亚茨拉斐尔，没人记得的名字，地狱认为是天使受折磨而形成的的伦敦暴雨，天堂认为是撒旦怒吼而形成的伦敦暴雨，全部都真实存在，只是艾利西亚姆把他们拆开重组，用来圆这个如此拙劣的自我欺骗谎言。如果没有这些矛盾点，那莫比乌斯环的节点便永远不会被他找到，他便能永远地沉睡于他能心安理得地拥有亚茨拉斐尔的箱庭世界中。

他把自己叫醒的原因，便是修复这些错误的矛盾点、现实的残留物，好让自己再次安稳地睡去，进入那既是末日又是极乐的乌有乡。

讽刺了造物主那所谓不可言喻的15弗洛林，嘲笑了他那所谓合理自我牺牲的圣十字和玫瑰花，揭露了他那所谓自私贪婪求不得的倒十字与倒五芒，还有那实为锥刺的现实门扉钥匙，他对自己的厌恶与嘲讽都要满溢出整个地狱。而那个亚茨拉斐尔认知中跪在地上求他的伊甸之蛇，只是由于自我牺牲而失去了心爱之人的悲叹具象化罢了，连正剧都算不上。

那本应该是很简单的事情，亚茨拉斐尔拯救了他，让他觉得自己还不至于无可救药；而他在亚茨拉斐尔有难的时候拉天使一把，拽不动便放手，如此便是够了。

可他贪心了，他想拽天使离开那远超他能力的泥沼。天使上了岸，他自己却就此沉沦，沉湎于天使还记得自己却完好无损的幻境中。

·

—— TBC ——


	4. Chapter 4

·

坐在咖啡店里的他摇了摇脑袋，让自己从刚睡醒的解析回忆中挣脱出来。就算上一任撒旦被他吃掉前说他是龙，但他依旧觉得自己是蛇，没有龙会长成如此奇怪的长条模样，就算他现在头上的确有着两根打着旋儿还像树枝般分叉的龙角一样的玩意儿。他更情愿承认自己只不过是变成了一只会喷火的大型角蝰，而不像以前只是普通的蟒蛇。

他穿着一身黑西装，身边放着一束白百合，在地狱长起来的微光百合比他以前公寓里动不动就生叶斑病的娇气绿植要坚强得多，在人间也会泛着淡淡的微光。成为撒旦之后他便常年维持这送葬的装束，不常变化；他也能意识到这身衣服的无趣性，22世纪的英国也许只剩婚丧嫁娶还有新闻发言人会穿这样的老古板，可他并不打算将其脱下。只要他作为撒旦一天，安东尼·约伯·克罗利不存在于这个世界一天，他就得穿着这身葬礼般的衣服。不只是赴那有着"繁复冗长之摇摆叹息"的葬礼，也是赴他与亚茨拉斐尔那六千年闪亮回忆的葬礼，而他是将那如钻石般闪耀的回忆给亲手葬送之人。

他只是过来重新给脑子里有跳舞天使小人的八音盒上紧发条。现实过了100年，银盒中却是不知过了多少千年的岁月，他也不确定那末日极乐中的亚茨拉斐尔，只活在自己回忆中的亚茨拉斐尔，是否在时间洪流的侵蚀下依稀和真实的天使如出一辙。但他不打算和天使做过多接触，他怕自己又陷进去，他怕作为撒旦的自己又会开始贪恋人间从而又一次地给天使带来麻烦。作为撒旦的他在名为回忆的福尔马林里泡了一百多年，也放任地狱自治了一百多年，地狱比原来要更"好"了，比原来要更自由，与彼此看不惯的天堂关系也更和谐，至少没有恶魔再担心那莫须有的业绩。他离开地狱深渊时瞟了眼关于契约订单的公示板，似乎撒旦不管事之后，反而人们更倾向于让地狱解决问题，而不是有求于天堂。他其实也不知道作为撒旦的自己为什么能有肆意行动的自由，那个造物主似乎并不担心他会像上一任那样把整个世界搅得天翻地覆；但更可能的是，楼上那个作壁上观的老太婆早就料到了他会把自己关进内疚与哀叹中，适当给这个没用的地狱之主一点儿自由只有说不尽的好处。

苏活区的旧书店应该是装修过了，依旧是维多利亚风格的建筑外表看起来焕然一新，一如大本钟那样在这百年间似有被人好好维护着；门前的营业牌还是翻着"闭店"，只是那详细说明店主随意心性的纸条变成了玻璃上的全息投影板，以示这旧书店好歹也是在与时俱进着。街对过的咖啡店外熙熙攘攘的行人来来去去，他撑着脑袋在卡座上发呆，人间的事早就与他无关。撒旦在全知全能性上只比造物主差一点儿，他知道天使每次都会在应季蛋糕的发售日过来买上一杯伯爵茶和一份新鲜出炉的蛋糕，

他是如空气一般的存在，是透明的必要事物，没人会在意他也没人会靠近他，他坐的地方永远不会有人过来拼桌。只是这天，他等天使来咖啡店里买新品蛋糕的日子，桌上的冰咖啡旁突然出现了一杯热摩卡，一位中年女性在他对座坐下。本来傻看着街景的他不免瞟了眼来人，奇怪的是，他没法准确描述出这女人的长相。

他是撒旦，他却无法准确描述出一件事物的样貌。

"睡得好吗？"这女人一开口，同种类型的世界构成产生共鸣，他马上反应过来面前是谁。

"……还行吧。"他曾经对造物主是十分愤恨的，不明就里把他赶出天堂连为什么都不给一句，但他在成为撒旦之后，这地狱之主的身份反而让他看清了很多事。

比如地狱的存在本就不是什么所谓邪恶，而是某种程序补丁一样的存在，世界的清道夫。前代撒旦的记忆他都继承了下来，天使们做不了的事情就由恶魔来做，就像有光必有影一般，就像明面上的警察与暗流涌动的黑社会一般；而也像光与影一样，本来造物主和"撒旦"就是混沌伊始，世界上只有光与暗这两样事物时，无话不谈的好朋友。对她而言，当年的事情只不过是将一部分自己的孩子托付给朋友，这样适合人类生存的世界才能完整，但她可不能让天使们知道这些，第一任"撒旦"便给世间万物植入了神魔大战和堕天使还有魔鬼的印象。因此，旧约中对撒旦的中性描述得到了那初代地狱之主的认可。

但新约被撰写出来之后，事情就变了。"撒旦"对胡说八道的新约十分不满，便丢下地狱这个烂摊子自己逍遥快活去了，留了一个如新约中所称在地狱深处笼子里咆哮的怪物，也就是被克罗利吃掉的那个家伙，似是用行动表达着"既然你们希望地狱是这样的，那就按你们的意思来好了"。而对他这条蛇成为新的地狱之主这件事，那个消失了的初代却诡异地没有什么异议，毕竟这么多年了，也没有谁大大咧咧地闯进他沉睡着的房间把他从地狱深处给赶出去。

所以其实，当时哈米吉多顿的事情造物主也是慌张的，毕竟那根本不在她一开始和好朋友嘀嘀咕咕打好的小算盘里。末日不该是启示录那样的，末日应该是天堂与地狱都对人间震怒才会发生的事情，才不像什么垃圾的任务制RPG游戏。

"您有什么事吗？"他难得用敬称称呼别人，却是没有多看对座的造物主一眼。他不会将自己的过错归咎于造物主的不公，那只是某个不成熟的自己还会做的事情。

他对面前的女人没有任何感觉。没有喜爱，没有崇敬，没有厌恶，没有愤恨，什么都没有。

"只是惊讶于你会从那个末日与极乐交织的梦境里出来罢了。"

"那东西不完善，我出来取点材马上就回去。"他顿了顿，终是没有说出"不会给人间带来麻烦的"这卑微的下半句。他能感受到造物主上下打量他的眼神，可他只是盯着冰咖啡中上下浮动的冰块不做声响。害怕，还是愧疚，还是别的什么，他不知道。他只感觉自己不该如此谦卑，可自己又应该如此谦卑。

"我有点知道为什么他认可你当他的接班人。当然，不只因为同样是蛇，你和他在某些方面简直是一模一样。"女人喝了口手边的摩卡，"特别是，从张扬恣肆变得愧疚自责之后的样子。"

"那他人呢？"他从未见过那位初代，更不要说什么认可不认可的事情，尽管他认为那个抛下了创世责任逍遥自在去了的家伙存在于每束光后的暗影里，比他这缕地狱的空气藏得还要深，"他应该已经知道了，我掌控不好地狱这么大一把烂摊子。"

总是在睡觉的王自然不可能是一个好王，连五岁小孩都知道。

"你和他还有哪一点儿像知道么？"摩卡的表层奶泡被咖啡匙搅动进深褐色的浑浊液体里，"他也根本不想管地狱这档子事，就像我懒得管天堂一样，但我们不得不做。因为我们是遍布世界每一隅的光与影。"

"……如果您需要我拿好'撒旦'这根权杖，我还是会做的。"造物主说得太多了，比起单纯聊天，更可能的是来暗示好不容易醒转的他还是要适当管管那些有着漆黑羽翼的天使，毕竟"无为而治"不是"不治"。如果造物主开口，他还是会当好"撒旦"，只要把梦境的循环间隔改一下就行。只要他……还能在逃避现实的彩色泡泡里见到会对他笑的亚茨拉斐尔，便足矣。

"……你得知道，"那女人叹了口气，他能看到对方眼中对他顽固不化的批判，纵然他也不知道自己究竟什么地方显得屡教不改，"这个世界的每个粒子我们都赋予了其意义，一草一木，一沙一石，天使的每一根羽毛，恶魔的每一寸火焰。当然，也包括你，包括亚茨拉斐尔。"

"嗯，不可言喻的意义。"他虽然对造物主没有好恶，但他实在是受不了这所谓的意义，所谓的不可言喻之事。就因为这不可言喻，天使才会受到审判；他也才会好心做错事，献上了自己最宝贵的东西。他受够了，所以他回嘴了。这不可言喻就像蒙娜丽莎的神秘微笑，是达·芬奇下笔时的犹疑和失误所造就的东西，是棋局上被不小心泼上的墨水，是将难以洗净的污渍给荒谬地合理化所使用的拙劣说辞。

"……随便吧。"似是对撒旦代理的回嘴感到意外，女人如急停的列车般顿了顿，但又絮絮叨叨地重新说了下去，"他，那个正统的'撒旦'，托我给你带句话，毕竟你现在坐着他的位子，他不方便出现。他不喜欢斗个你死我活或者你单方面无条件自刎。不要试图反驳，你知道你是什么样的东西，他回来的话你一定会把脖子伸到他面前让他咬。"

他皱了皱眉，颇不自在地喝了一口桌上的冰咖啡。造物主说的没错，他的确打算这么做，亚茨拉斐尔不记得他，这个世界也不允许他躲在那个小小极乐里了的话，他也不是很想再继续行走在这片寂静冷清的土地上了。

"咳咳，他托我告诉你的是——"

"待你心心念念的愿望实现那日，他会来解开你羽翼上的枷锁，放你自由。"

没给他多追问的机会，女人便消失了。桌上还是只有一杯冰咖啡，温差形成的凝珠沿杯壁淌下，对座好似从未有过任何存在。

愿望？他哪里还剩什么愿望？他的愿望已经实现了，在他自己所营造起的艾利西亚姆中。

·

咖啡店的自动门打开，有着浅金色短发的天使走了进来。亚茨拉斐尔总算是把那法兰绒都磨到发白了的三件套给换掉了，但出于个人喜好，他还是穿着差不多款式的套装，奶油焦糖华夫饼色调的休闲西装外套与衬衫，当然不能忘记傻乎乎的奶茶色格纹领结。春季的甜品都十分甜美可人，天使在冷柜前纠结起来。

那微微欠身，眉头轻蹙，食指点着下巴的模样，和他记忆中的亚茨拉斐尔如出一辙。他欣喜脑中的记忆没有出现太多差池，丝丝可悲却也油然而生。他用自己的存在换来了一个天使能不背负任何不可言喻之罪孽而生活下去的世界，可他还在留恋能被天使记住的那些日子，他还在妄想乌有乡中的景象能晕染入现实，他还在希冀改写世界却不用付出代价。

他还想和亚茨拉斐尔说说话，哪怕一句也好。

"春天的话还是粉红色比较好吧。"身子比头脑更快下了决断，回过神来他已经在和天使搭话了，"香槟红丝绒、玫瑰慕斯、樱花布丁都挺好的，现在春季的花期都很短，也只能在匠人的手艺里能品尝到些许昔日春意芬芳。"

"哦，先生你是这里的常客吗？"似是对有人搭话十分不自在，天使转过头来上下打量了他一番，但他知道自己离开后天使不会留下关于他一分一毫的印象，"不知道你有什么推荐呢？不考虑季节的话。"

"……这样来说，"他想起离开的那天，极乐之世中始终存在的那个季节，有着他和天使都很喜欢的一道甜点，同时带着秋意萧瑟与丰饶的一道甜点，"果然还是蒙布朗不是吗？"

他知道如何回答能博天使一笑，他知道如何措辞能使天使欢心。这关于蛋糕攀谈起来的寥寥数语将成为那无限长的孤寂中时不时能让他会心一笑的甜味剂。天使爱人，在别离之时，亚茨拉斐尔果然问起他的西装和花束，问他是不是要去参加什么人的葬礼。

"是某段在秋日凋零的如春日般温暖的回忆。"他点点头，如此回答。

不问世事多年的伊甸之蛇自然不会知道，他于一个好日子醒来，某件不得了的大事情开始的日子，某艘不可言喻的夜航船启航的日子，天主教主庭、梵蒂冈西斯廷大教堂教皇宣布新约修订的日子。天堂与地狱、天使与恶魔的立场将由此发生天翻地覆的变化，而那个原因有一部分便是自诩遗世独立、打算溺死在回忆里的他。

"他这算是牺牲吧？"

"嗯。"

"那新约里说，为他人牺牲者可上天堂。"

"……我早说了新约是狗屁。"

"那太好了。新约可以名正言顺地被推翻了。"

"什……【*不可言喻的创世脏话*】……唉，你总是更乱来的那一个。"

光与影的角落里曾出现过这样的对话。

"你觉得要多久他的愿望才能实现呢？"

"不好说。这得看那小世界的溢出情况了，如果他造得太好，那也许永远也不会。"

"也许我们能在那个肥皂泡上戳个洞？"

"………………………………………………………………你造的伊甸园你说了算。"

光与影的角落里也曾出现过这样的对话。

他回了地狱深渊，回了自己重新编织起的艾利西亚姆。这个新的极乐世界中，他一进旧书店的大门亚茨拉斐尔就认出了他，还抱怨说刚醒来的他怎么又没捎可可粉回来。这个新的极乐世界中好似没有一个月的轮回，他每天都会跑到苏活区的书店里，和天使形影不离地看伦敦春华秋实。这个新的极乐世界中没有任何不对劲的地方，没有下了三天三夜的伦敦大雨，没有必须上交的事件报告，没有银盒里的黄铜钥匙，没有带着不可言喻微笑的蒙娜丽莎，没有一本正经地穿着黑西装白衬衫的伊甸之蛇，没有会整整齐齐打上领带还带着白百合的安东尼·约伯·克罗利；只有仍旧泛着暖光的苏活区旧书店，只有白瓷茶杯中的伯爵茶和水晶杯中的威士忌，只有始终都记得他的亚茨拉斐尔，一如泪眼婆娑中所见的依稀幻梦。他选择永远存活在这一滴眼泪的极乐之中，永远存活在天使的宽恕与救赎之中。

"我们会一直一直在一起的对吗？"喝醉了的他从背后抱上正在看书的天使，亚茨拉斐尔放下手里的书本，揉了揉他乱糟糟的红发。

"会的。一定会的。"天使放下的书本是只有旧约篇章的圣经。

·

"安东尼·约伯·克罗利？那是谁啊？"

他从虚无中醒来，醒于某个秋日里只有一句话的噩梦，吓出的冷汗都堪堪渗透他周身的漆黑鳞片。他不该再醒来的，他应该在自己编造出的蛛网梦境中度过平凡却美好的日复一日年复一年。除非这个世界发生了什么灾难性变故。

他游下祭坛吐了吐信子，地狱的空气和他睡下之前没什么两样，没有鲜血的铁锈、烈焰的炽热、炮火的尘嚣、酒精的刺鼻，依旧充斥着吵闹的生命气息，他甚至都能听到新堕落的灵魂吵吵嚷嚷抱不平的声音。百合花田照常摇曳泛有淡淡微光，只是似有人打理，好几种不同的水培养料分子钻进黑蛇颇为敏感的鼻腔，惹得他重重打了个喷嚏，四周死气沉沉垂下的白色帷幔都卷着飞起的百合花而鲜活起来。尽管他不知道自己睡了多久，但三界一切照常，深渊的大门也没有为他敞开，他便也没有出去自讨没趣的必要。

撒旦刚想游回高台上续那极乐之地的黄粱美梦，那生铁铸成的沉重大门被冷不丁撞开，有人不顾身后众恶魔的反对极为强硬地闯了进来。被扰了清梦的他本就没个好气，再被这么一闹腾，他许久不犯了的起床气"噌"地窜上了头。他干脆也不变回人形，带着有些暴起的青筋，就着有些威慑力的蛇形游到门前看看究竟发生了什么事情。

"那是……什么？！"

"是陛下！是撒旦陛下！"

"艹！这个混蛋落单天使把陛下吵醒了！"

"完蛋了完蛋了！陛下肯定很生气！他已经一千多年没醒过了！"

"他金色的眼睛瞪着我啊！他生气了！他生气了！撒旦生气了！！！我还不想死啊！！！"

不出所以然，恶魔看到他都惊叫着跑开了。他也没细听这些地狱的小喽啰说了什么，他只觉得长着两根奇怪长角的黑蛇绝对好看不到哪儿去，这么一想他的起床气也消了些，更何况面前也没剩什么家伙来让他训。他便一个甩尾把深渊门扉关上，这下我们的撒旦代理先生可完全醒了，他干脆查看起花田和法阵，看看那些小心翼翼进来照顾花种的恶魔有没有把这些小东西们照顾好，看看究竟是艾利西亚姆的哪里出了问题以至于出现如此突然的强退bug，他可不想再多一次从噩梦中被吓醒的经历了，就算是撒旦也受不起。

门边扬起的积尘散去，现出了个抱着什么东西跪在地上的狼狈身影，从那戴着兜帽的人影身上传来他怀念的天使气息。他好奇地探到这天使身边，用鼻尖轻轻拱了拱对方，那天使却就直直倒在了满是积尘的灰地上，看来是被撒旦的兽形吓晕了。

他鄙夷地看了眼地上的小东西，遂叹了口气化成人形。他不关心一个天使为什么要跑到地狱深处来，这世上他不明白也没必要知道的事情太多了，他只想等这家伙醒了赶紧把这麻烦玩意儿送走。他把那天使扶起，兜帽滑落，现出他梦境中见了无数次的、心心念念的脸庞。他踉跄了一下，差点儿把天使给摔了，从昏过去的人儿怀中掉出一个写有"撒旦收"的信封。

这比他所架构的极乐世界还要离奇，他不明白了，难道在现实世界也要他克罗利·撒旦·福尔摩斯重新启动吗？不过这些有的没的还是都被他放到一边，他得先让亚茨拉斐尔在他这空荡荡的地方安顿下来。天使看起来憔悴了很多，有着不算少的皮肉轻伤，斗篷下是缝缝补补了不知多少次的米白色工作套装和他看不太懂的智能佩戴设备。他从天使身边带的东西了解到，人类已经攀上恒星级文明的科技树，初步掌握了星际旅行的奥秘，他实在是睡得太久了。

他按自己的记忆在这庞大囚室一隅弄了个21世纪初期的松软床铺，把亚茨拉斐尔放下，遂开始翻看天使宝贝得跟什么似的那封信件。

可那封信好死不死是封有声信件，他差点儿就在天使的床边将其拆开；令人更为发笑的是，它没有新兴科技的亮晶晶屏幕，而是更像《哈利·波特》里的咆哮信，说着只有撒旦和造物主听得懂的语言的咆哮信。他庆幸天使睡了过去，也庆幸就算天使醒着也不明白这信里写的什么，否则这充斥着【*不可言喻的创世粗口*】的语音信件可以直接让天使的信仰崩塌。

是的，这是来自两位造物主的奇迹信件。除了时不时急火攻心蹦出的脏话之外，基本就是在抱怨他的幻境溢出：32世纪初期的世界和他的艾利西亚姆已经大为不同，不断往外头散布思想粒子的他给世界的自我修正带去了不小的麻烦，因此他们不得不用强硬手段把他叫醒，让他修补一下由于岁月变迁而变得脆弱的银匣边缘。

信件中的其他内容主要就是给他科普，在他睡着的时间里世界发生了什么重大变革，这俩人甚至直接扯了一段当下教育系统的历史教学音频过来，他干脆一边打理花田一边当背景音听。不过，在提及新约重修且启示录被废黜的时候，他手上的活计停了半晌；在被告知从30XX年起由于宗教改革和原教旨主义的信仰缺失原因天使和恶魔要搭伙工作时，他手上的园艺剪直接落在了地上，在空旷的空间里发出不小的声响。

信件的最后，那个他不是很熟悉的男性声线提到了他有点在意的一件事，关于他的愿望。

"不过，就算我们不强行叫醒你，你也会被天堂安排的'信使'叫醒；而那个时候，你的愿望会被实现。"

"那末日极乐的奢望迟早会被岁月冲淡，曾经望而却步的东西也终将变得唾手可得。"

角落床上，软和的被褥动了动，天使似是被这重物落下的声音给吵醒了。他把信件收好坐到天使床边，往床头摆上一束新切百合。根据那两个直接上位"领导"的说法，天使不仅仅只是来送他一封信这么简单，这封信完全是顺便捎过来的。

·

亚茨拉斐尔完全不记得自己是怎么昏过去的了，似乎是在这地狱深渊的扬尘中看到了两个探照灯一样金闪闪的兽瞳，然后由于惊吓和体力不支便晕了过去，躲避地狱卡口和安检闯到这深渊门前并不是一件容易的事。他对身下软乎舒适的床铺感到稀奇，就算撒旦的房间里有这样舒服的被褥也不该轮到他来睡，而他还有信件和重要的事情要问撒旦，他便撑着身体爬起来。

然后天使就后悔了，他想重新钻到身旁的棉被里去，让那如云朵般的柔软告诉他这不是真的，这只是梦，他还在自己那门可罗雀的记录商店[1]里睡觉呢。

因为他身旁就坐着撒旦，金瞳被掩在浅色墨镜后的撒旦，而他、一个天使，居然在撒旦面前睡觉，而且似乎还占了撒旦的床，而且那些之前追着他的恶魔没说错的话，撒旦现在应该是怒火中烧，犯着极其严重的起床气。可

还没等天使龟缩进被团里逃避现实，那地狱之主先说话了：

"信件我看了，大老远从楼上跑过来辛苦了，出去的时候我让人给你张通行证。"

撒旦的声音很低但语速很快，亚茨拉斐尔的脑子完全没有跟上当前的事态发展。撒旦在和他说话？以一种根本无所谓他大不敬的态度？似乎也无所谓他是个天使？还有……"辛苦了"？撒旦是这么礼貌的存在吗？还是说天堂对地狱、对恶魔、对撒旦的看法一直以来都是错的，正如那启示录被废黜的原因？一个个问号气泡塞满了天使的脑壳，他都没意识到自己愣神了，也没意识到身旁撒旦的问话：

"但这应该只是顺带跑腿，你本来就打算到如此罪孽深重的地方来见我，是有什么事吗？"

见这天使还在发愣，撒旦又拔高声线问了一遍：

"特此来访是有何事？"

"啊！非常抱歉，我无意冒犯……"天使都欲滚下床跪在地上表达歉意，但他意欲下床的动作被恶魔制止了。

两个由于不同原因而不知所措的家伙都不知道该如何开口，空气仿佛也尴尬地凝固了起来。天使看撒旦上下打量的眼神逐渐变得凌厉，便赶紧结结巴巴地把诉求说了：

"那……那个，我，我是来……来向您，呃，打听个人。"

"嗯，可我只知道他的名字，模模糊糊记得长相，走在路上也不一定能认出他。"

"您有没有听过……"天使从西装贴身口袋里掏出一张小卡片，是比造物主的信件还要小心保管起来的小卡片，"这个名字呢？"

恶魔接过那张白卡，卡上的姓名让他惊诧了一瞬，遂变回不问世事的撒旦模样，却是迟迟不发一言。一贯静默的百合花田突然轻声细语起来，连床头边的花束都发出淅淅索索的响动。撒旦的异常沉默和这地狱深处扬起的微风都在告诉天使，一如造物主告诉他的，撒旦知道那白卡上的姓名，并且应该异常熟稔。那白卡上写的文字是：

A.J.Crowley

"你为什么会知道这个名字？这个名字应该……"安东尼·约伯·克罗利应该已经从这个世界上被抹消了才对，连一粒尘埃都不会记得他，恶魔不明白为什么天使会知道这个名字，还要冒险来地狱的最深处问他。

"嗯，主告诉我了，借梅丹佐的口。"亚茨拉斐尔开始有点习惯面前这个没什么王者风范的撒旦，室内随风摇曳的百合花田也让他放松下来，"这是一个被世界修正了的名字，连主也不知道的名字，所以主让我来见你。因为被世界抹消了的东西只有作为暗面的'撒旦'才会知晓。"

"那你为什么……"

"我也不知道。"天使摇了摇头，"这几个字母就好像某一天突然跳进了我的脑海，没头没尾的。"

然后天使告诉面前的撒旦，关于天使恶魔配对工作的事，关于他不知为何始终都无法配对成功的事，关于他某天心血来潮往系统输入"安东尼·约伯·克罗利"这个名字然后配对成功却查无此人的事，关于他就因为这样的愚蠢事情而成为这个世界上唯一一个落单天使的事。

这样亚茨拉斐尔身上的轻伤和奇迹用度过量的迹象就说得通了。克罗利看着手上的白卡，浅浅叹了口气，他应该在天使身边的，这样天使就不用遭这份罪；可他却没注意到天使提及他名字之时眼里亮闪闪的星辰。

"我应该不认识他的，可脑子里总时不时会跳出些走马灯般破碎的印象，像加了昏黄灯火那般暖洋洋的滤镜。"天使自顾自地说了下去，勾勒起他概念里那个叫"克罗利"的人，没有注意到身旁的撒旦已是沉寂了太久，"他好像有很漂亮却又有点吓人的眼睛，总是带着墨镜；似乎是个很追潮流又很有个性的家伙，总能淡然冷静地处理好所有的问题，和我完全不像。"

"店外停着一辆古董宾利的时候我就知道自己又做梦了，因为那好像是他的车，而那车早就停产很久了；察觉自己在利兹饭店穿着磨到发白的老式三件套时也是，我面前是杯红茶，对座是一杯威士忌，他好像就坐在那边和我聊天，而利兹也关停不知多少年了。"

"加百列和别西卜也建议过我是不是找心理医生看看，说不定是由于落单太久、工作太累导致的什么幻想出来的朋友；但我知道他不是，至少那些幻觉里的场景都曾经真实存在，在再也摸不到纸质书本之前都真实存在，所以他也应该……真实存在，那个本应和我一起工作的人。"

谈到"安东尼·约伯·克罗利"的存在性的时候，亚茨拉斐尔犹疑了。他也害怕，害怕从撒旦这里也得不到肯定的答复，而那以后他便不知道要如何是好了。

但"安东尼·约伯·克罗利"是不会让人失望的，特别是不会让他的天使失望。

"……这个人我知道，只是他和你的故事长的很，你确定要在我这儿一次听完吗？我可以给你个分期的选择，天使在这种等级的地狱里待太久可是不好的。"他可以把伊甸之蛇和东门智天使的六千年过往全部告诉亚茨拉斐尔，只要最后加一句，他死于21世纪初那莫须有的末日，就行了。他自己没必要掺和进去，已经抹消了的东西是回不来的，一如泼出去的水。

"多长呢？"

"要从伊甸园开始说起了。"

天使明显迟疑了，蹙起的眉头现出为难的神色。恶魔能看到天使的店内终端里排得满满当当的日程安排，记录店的经营琐事，天堂派过来的一些麻烦事，还有地狱时不时会给天堂的一些外包委托。单干的日子的确十分辛苦，更不要说他的心里还堵着个无法对人诉说的"安东尼·约伯·克罗利"。

他有点心软了，他有点心疼了。

他便鬼使神差地将双手放到天使的太阳穴上，一如他取走天使记忆的那天。他将记忆放回去了一撮，21世纪初期、敌基督还未出生前的那些年，就像烧菜时撒下的一点点糖。他并不觉得天使会把这零星几年的记忆和他联系起来，他是撒旦，而天使不会有这个胆量。

兴许是千百年的睡眠让他对天使的估量出了偏差，他对天使的认知还停留在安稳清闲年代的旧书店，他低估了亚茨拉斐尔。

仅仅几年的记忆拼凑出了某条黑蛇的音容笑貌：灿金的瞳，锈红的发，深邃的眼眶，上挑的眉骨，细长的身形，高挑的个子，笑起来有点张扬不羁，严肃起来却又严厉可怖……而那个恶魔的样貌和面前的撒旦形象重合，天使的泪滴划过面颊。

这个"撒旦"心软了，他把不该说出的事情告诉了自己，就算只是一片落下的枫叶，只是一捧泰晤士的河水，只是一粒无足轻重的尘埃。那急涌进来的记忆背后，天使读到了深沉的悔恨。

"克罗……"他刚说了两个音节，那个恶魔便拍了拍他的脑袋，让他住嘴。

"我不是你所希冀的那个人。"恶魔打了个响指，把天使堆积如山的工作和日程都重新分派了，一如从前他轻而易举地解决天使周遭的麻烦，"或者说，我不再是你所希冀的那个人。"

"我更希望你把安东尼·约伯·克罗利当成一个故事，一个你想起来会微笑、会喜悦的故事。"他拭去天使的眼泪，"六千年的羁绊本就是个故事，你们天堂总喜欢吹捧造物主的那种，不可言喻的故事。"

"我是克罗利，但我也不是。"他当然有愿望，但比起那种不值一提的事情，他更希望亚茨拉斐尔能没有负担地度过长长久久的永恒，"撒旦最会玩弄人心，单纯的天使更是不在话下，你说呢？"

天使擦干眼泪，撒旦说的没错，他所记得的那些如春日般温暖、如星辰般闪耀的回忆，也许只是这看似人畜无害的撒旦心血来潮的恶作剧罢了；或者在被人误解的长久岁月里，撒旦也感到寂寞了而已。至于他，亚茨拉斐尔，只是被不幸抽中的那根短签，再来一次的话会是别的天使也说不定。

他翻身下床，惦记着那张早就被黑蛇默默清空了的日程表。他得走了，他还有挺多事情要做，"安东尼·约伯·克罗利"这个名字只是纠缠了他十几年的一件小事，现在如此轻易地被解决了他反而心里空落落的。

离开时，他向撒旦要了一束百合花，说是自己得知道怎么样才能想起这美好的故事，恶魔答应了；天使也苦笑着被那彬彬有礼的撒旦在手背上画了地狱的自由通行证纹案，盘蛇、倒十字和……百合花？他皱起眉头看了看面前的撒旦，问那恶魔是不是画错了，难道不应该是个倒五芒星或是什么别的？而那人只是摇了摇头，一言不发。深渊的大门在天使身后缓缓合上，徒留遗世独立的静谧再次飞起扬尘。

·

"你错过了实现愿望的好机会。"恶魔身后响起一位中年男性的声线，是真正的"撒旦"。

"我没有什么愿望，你和她都知道。"

他自是知道，只要亚茨拉斐尔完整地说出那句话，甚至只要说出那个单词，他的心防就会崩塌，那个极乐世界便再没可能筑就起来。他会被拯救，就算天使没有完整地忆起他的事。他只希望让亚茨拉斐尔再叫一次他的名字，他的愿望只是如此简单的一件本应不可能的事；但六千年的羁绊并未如此容易消失这件事已经让他满足，他不会奢求更多不该得到的了。所以他适时制止了天使，并给了一个看似正确的解释，在事情还没变得无可救药之前。

"那可给我带来不小麻烦。"他只觉得有什么比黑色藤蔓更厚重的东西缠上他背后隐着的翅膀，"毕竟好不容易新约被大幅修订，我也有点想把地狱给要回来了。"

还没等他转身跟撒旦多言语几句，他就被一股强大过分的力量轰出了深渊的大门。背后火辣辣地疼，耳边萦绕起黑烟，他竭力想维持住那堪堪崩落的意识，但他失败了，他坠入了一片带着尘世喧闹的黑暗中。

"停下你的自怨自艾与望而却步，请毫无顾忌地去拥抱你所爱的人。"

"谢谢你留下的百合花。"

失去意识前，他似乎听到门后的撒旦这么对他说，像他从未拥有过的父亲。

他隐约能感觉到有什么人在耳边不停叫他那个早该被遗忘殆尽了的名字，见他不作回应那人便把他背起，在尽是嘈杂喧嚣的恶魔周围寻找可能的医护，背后有什么温热的东西不住地往下滴落。他很难控制自己的身体，只得轻抱住身前那个有着怀念气息的好心人，有着日光温暖和济世圣洁的……

"哦天了，我究竟是犯了什么事！有没有人帮忙！地狱的医疗部门在哪里？！撒……不是，克罗利！你醒醒！别睡，别睡，求你了……"

……

他是从一家书店，准确来说是一家记录商店的沙发座上醒来的，眼镜被折好放在一旁的桌上，身上被贴心地盖上了毯子，背后还是很疼；没能收起来的翅膀无精打采地耷拉在身侧，但只剩了一对，普通恶魔的一对，他赶紧将其隐去；周围都是些他看不懂的玩意儿，像是科幻电影充斥着无机质的布景，被撒旦二话不说轰出深渊的他还有些恍惚。

"哦，撒……不是，克罗利，你醒了，我拿杯水来。"全知性似乎丧失了一些，但从照顾他的亚茨拉斐尔来看他应该是在天使早就与时俱进了的"书店"里，天使还不是很习惯叫他"克罗利"的样子。

"发生了什么？"他接过天使递过来的水杯，这个世界物资似乎开始匮乏，白水里甚至都没有一如天使的习惯放一个茶包。

亚茨拉斐尔盯着他看了一会，似是谴责又好似抱怨，一副连你都不知道我怎么会知道的样子。接着，天使取过放在收银台上的百合花束，坐到他身边，桌上出现了个盛水的玻璃花瓶，百合被好好放入，给有些昏暗的室内添上奇迹的微光。

当时他们分开都不到一分钟，天使还在门口看着百合花发愣想着要怎么从这弯弯绕的地狱回人间去，他这个撒旦就冲破深渊门扉跌落了出来，背后满是血迹和灼伤，被撕扯殆尽的两对翅膀根部还露着焦黑的断骨，很快失去了意识。天使背着他急急寻找地狱的医疗部门进行紧急处理，但没人见过他这个红发金瞳的瘦高恶魔；天使也没法说出他的名号；安东尼·约伯·克罗利这个名字依然查无此人，地狱的医院不敢收。天使只好靠手上的自由通行纹章赶紧把他带回书店做了些紧急处理，可拿来医疗包后却发现，他背后的断骨和烧伤全都不见了，只有损坏了的西装和衬衫诉说着这身躯曾遭受过的苦难。

"所以你一个地狱之主究竟是遭了什么罪？怎么从深渊里被赶出来了？"

"呃……"他尴尬地喝了口水，透明液体里似乎放了调味剂，有和红茶一样的味道，他不知道要怎么回答亚茨拉斐尔。

"我的意思是，你可是撒旦，怎么能如此狼狈？还从笼子里被踢了出来，这也……"

"我根本不是什么撒旦，我也不想做那个撒旦。"天使的讽刺他有点听不下去，便打断了对方，纵然说出的话没怎么好好过脑子，"这只是某项罪孽的代价而已。"

天使一愣，面前这人不是撒旦，他只是由于某个原因暂时代理了撒旦一段时间，这样的话那段记忆的解释就不成立了。这人究竟是谁？自己所记得的那个人又是谁？为什么他灌输给自己的那几年中克罗利的长相和他一模一样？

"那安东尼·约伯·克罗利……"

听到这个名字，他转过头正视天使，却又好似恍然大悟一般笑起来。杯中的水又喝了一口，被他抱怨着"这玩意儿真难喝"给放回了桌上，天使竟觉得他如此一番动作和自己脑中的克罗利有些相像。

"那就是我，没什么好说的。"

"可天堂和地狱都……"

"你不也配对成功了么？"

天使被他调侃得不知该说什么才好，但如此半开玩笑的对话亚茨拉斐尔竟也觉得有些怀念。

"那个六千年的故事……"天使突然想起这个，既然面前的恶魔承认了自己就是克罗利，那他也权当如此，毕竟这是唯一能合理解释所有疑点的操蛋结论；只是这六千年的故事，他依旧十分在意，"你会给我讲全吗？"

黑蛇刚想回答，店里却来了不怀好意的不速之客，是一群混混恶魔，看天使不得不装出的谄媚样子，似是这些地痞流氓骚扰他这个落单天使很久了。

"哟，店主先生，是时候交……"那带头的话还没说完，克罗利一把火就烧了上去，天使直接傻在了一边。他也用这帮小鬼试试手，撒旦的恩赐还存留了一部分在他身上。

"哦呀，有对子了吗？"他手下留情，对方却当是客气，依旧不要脸地讽刺天使无法配对的事实，"还是说，是卖的？"

这帮人哈哈大笑起来，这笑声却随即在黑色荆棘与烈焰的猛烈攻势下变成未能发出的惨叫，最后变成书店光洁地面上的尘土。

"……别跟他们废话，都是些不成器的东西。"黑蛇拍了拍手，将地面上烧剩的东西踢散，却忘了自己身后还耷拉着一串破布烂衫。

"也犯不着这样。"天使打了个响指让他背后的西装料变得完好如初，不知怎地，他竟觉得以前也有人为自己干过类似的事情，"以前我是不是也给你……"

"是我给你。"克罗利直接拍了拍天使的脑袋，他已经不打算再隐瞒了，"颜料弹什么的无聊事。"

零星片段传入亚茨拉斐尔的脑海，似是某家修道院外头他的衣服被玩闹的人弄脏了，却死皮赖脸地让恶魔帮他处理干净他才不会介怀。

"那毕竟是个长达六千年的故事，一时半刻也说不完全。"黑蛇补充道，"如果你想知道我可以慢慢讲给你听，当然如果你觉得记忆灌输的方式更好的话也没问题。"

"还有，以后别省着奇迹了，看着凄惨兮兮的，你以前从来不省。"他接着抢过天使的透明终端机划拉了两下，丢回给亚茨拉斐尔的时候上头的奇迹信用账单都被诡异地抹消了，"你有我，无尽的地狱之力，还有什么好担心的呢？"

"……哦，这……"天使看着系统中空荡荡的账单记录，松了一口气的同时负罪感却又油然而生，"你以后最好别再干这事儿了，这不应该。"

"那我也不该缺席这么多年的。"

这天他只认为克罗利是造物主的怜悯所赐给他的工具人，让他能好好应付新世代善恶平衡下的工作；但在很多年以后，那条黑蛇第一次亲吻他的时候，什么他该知道的不该知道的一股脑儿涌入他宛若玻璃碎片的记忆宫殿，重新塑造成那有着彩绘玻璃与悲伤记忆的巴黎圣母院。他狠狠扇了克罗利一巴掌，因为恶魔那自作多情的自我牺牲精神和逃避现实的混账心态。

啊，新约删改得实在是太正确了，自我牺牲只是自私和懦弱的象征罢了；真正坚强的人应该是无论前方候着的是多严酷的荆棘和苦难，都挣扎着踏上这条名为苦痛的道路，然后叫嚣着活下去。

亚茨拉斐尔与克罗利单方面冷战了七天，黑蛇却觉得比他睡着的千年还要久远，连撒旦送的白百合都在窗边笑他自作孽不可活。

"亚茨拉斐尔！亚茨……哦，天使你别这样，我知道错了，我知道自己错了一千两百多年了！"他应该提前告诉天使的，或者干脆把事情原委给埋到连他自己都唤不起的记忆深处，可他总是这么粗心大意，卧室门后生闷气的家伙还是一声不吭，"你知道当时情况有多糟糕的，事态不容我多……"

"安东尼！约伯！克罗利！"门被重重打开，门框直接撞上了黑蛇的鼻梁骨，"你也知道问题的重点从来就不是这个！而是你那操蛋的自我牺牲！"

"什么年代了你一个恶魔还学那中世纪的圣人玩自我牺牲？玩笑不是这么开的。"似是觉得冷战也没什么意思，天使的语气慢慢缓和下来，"……你也知道我也不是因为这个生气。"

"嗯？"他摸了摸自己的鼻梁骨，还好没断，他的治愈术太差了，不过他也没听懂天使在说什么。

"我气我自己怎么没能早点想起你来！早点去叫醒你！"天使突然不顾形象的怒吼都吵到了楼下的客人，恶魔向顾客回了个抱歉的微笑，人们都明事理地自助结账然后退避三舍，"我让你在那种地方，一个人，呆了一千多年……真的，有罪的究竟是谁，那个身在福中不知福的我竟没法回应你的……"

他用一个拥抱打断了天使的胡言乱语。

"叫我的名字。"他轻轻摇了摇头，表示那个不可言喻的字从来不需要被说出，"叫我的名字，你一直都知道什么才是最重要的。"

怀中的天使沉默良久，方才不好意思地将下巴搁上黑蛇肩头，回拥于他：

"……你可是有很多身份却又没有身份的人，你要我说什么呢？带着一声繁复冗长之摇摆叹息的悲伤撒旦，安东尼·约伯·克罗利。"

他其实早就后悔了，只是还傲气地梗着那根伪龙脖子。他应该拥抱天使的，而不是将其推开，放弃相信那不可言喻的六千年羁绊奇迹。纵然天使不太记得那六千年的往事，但他们有永恒，没有任何苦难的永恒；他可以和天使有一个崭新的开始；他可以不厌其烦地把他们之间的故事讲一遍两遍三遍；他可以作为安东尼·约伯·克罗利，这个不存于世却能与天使配对成功的恶魔，与天使名正言顺地在一起。

因为有亚茨拉斐尔的地方，亚茨拉斐尔能毫无芥蒂地唤他名字的地方，才是他的艾利西亚姆。

·

—— END ——

注：

[1] 新型书店的一种，新世代的书都叫做记录（LOG），沿承自实体书的数字版和扫描件。木浆纸十分贵重，日常用竹制纸张无法承载高强度铅字印刷，因此大多不再耗费那个钱做实体书。至于天使书店里那种可以放到博物馆里的东西基本都只提供扫描纪录件而不售卖了。


End file.
